


Американский ликбез

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Friendship, High School, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Брендон идет в старшую школу, чтобы не разочаровать маму. В первый же день он находит новую компанию для развлечений, но случайный разговор рушит все планы. Теперь с весельем, вечеринками, сексом придется повременить. Или нет?





	Американский ликбез

**Author's Note:**

> Символом * отмечены цитаты и/или названия соответствующих произведений.

В старшую школу Брендон попал из-за несправедливости жизни. Хотел свалить при первой возможности, но мать устроила истерику и заявила, что покончит с собой, если он «хотя бы не попробует». Брендон почти привык к ее закидонам и старался не обращать на них внимания, но, на всякий случай, пошел учиться дальше. Отец Брендона весьма удивился этому обстоятельству, вот только из-за высокого уровня алкогольного опьянения смог лишь икнуть.  
— Да-да, а завтра в университет буду поступать, — заявил Брендон, хитро подмигивая отцу.  
Дожидаться ответа не стал — вышел из дома и потащился на учебу. С собой у него были косяк, пара баксов и плохое настроение. По дороге встретились Мара и Джордж — Брендон почесал затылок, вспоминая, спал он с ними или нет, потом поставил мысленные галочки и ускорил шаг. Мара и Джордж начали звать его, но Брендон не любил устраивать разборки, сплетничать. Ему надо было хорошенько подумать перед первым днем учебы. Они послали его к черту, а он показал им средний палец. Успеют еще наговориться за год.  
«Они-то что забыли?» — всерьез представлять, что забыли в старшей школе Мара и Джордж он не стал. Вместо этого прикинул, какие предметы выбрать, чтоб можно было приходить пореже.  
Брендон давно думал устроиться на работу по-серьезному. Подработки не давали достаточно денег на развлечения и одежду, а брать у матери он не мог — совесть не позволяла. Все прошло бы замечательно, если бы только на него не навалилась чужая блажь, мол, не иди по стопам отца, ты сможешь прорваться… Брендон никуда не хотел прорываться, жизнь в уютном районе провинциального городка вполне устраивала его. Зачем рвать задницу, тратить все свободное время на саморазвитие, достигать целей, если в конце тебя ждет купленный заботливой родней гробик и прощальная речь о твоей временной идеальности. Брендон был твердо убежден, что жизнь дана человеку один раз, так что распоряжаться ей нужно с умом — попробовать все, для чего она может быть дана. Теоретически. Ну а в посмертии, даже если такое случится, Брендону будет, что вспомнить. Местный пастор был с Брендоном не согласен, несколько раз даже спорил во время проповедей, но потом просто перестал пускать. Мать расстроилась, но никаких мер предпринимать не стала. Брендон решил, она уже считает его взрослым, а тут взъелась, не пойми почему, настояла — иди, говорит, учись.  
Возле школы Брендон стрельнул сигарету у ребят недалеко от стоянки. Обычных сигарет, без травки, чтоб взбодриться перед долгим днем. Ребята ему многозначительно улыбнулись, спросили, как прошли каникулы, посоветовали беречь себя — короче, повели себя ровно так, как должны были вести себя хорошие парни.  
Брендон отошел подальше, встал в тени дерева и с наслаждением затянулся. Мать не разрешала ему курить в доме, так что это была первая сигарета с утра. Мимо прошли Мара с Джорджем — показали ему сразу два средних пальца. Он улыбнулся. Таких «Мар и Джорджев» в его жизни было уже много. Ему нравилось развлекаться в компании, но долго оседать там выходило не всегда — начинались споры, кто кого любит, кто с кем спал… Брендон не любил их, предпочитая сваливать, когда начинались серьезные разговоры. В новую компанию его принимали охотно, там он ненадолго выбирал себе цель и тусовался вместе с ребятами. Чаще всего на улице, но, когда везло — в баре или в молле.  
Мимо Брендона, сверкая начищенными до блеска ботинками, прошел Энтони Брайт. Брендон ласково называл его Блестяшкой из-за фамилии. Блестяшка родился в неправдоподобно богатой для их убогого городка семье, был единственным ребенком, получал кучу бабла и вел себя, как зазнавшийся сноб.  
— Здорово, кисуня! — заорал Брендон. Поскольку Энтони шел один, а крик явно обращался к нему, он стал озираться. Брендона это сильно рассмешило — он согнулся от хохота, а когда разогнулся — Энтони уже ушел.  
Вот такого Энтони и пыталась вырастить из Брендона мать. По-человечески или, вернее, по-сыновьи он понимал ее. Она хотела ему добра: чтоб у него была куча денег, чтоб он носил не потрепанные кеды, а крутую обувь. Чтоб таскался не по барам, а по каким-нибудь английским клубам для джентльменов, о которых так много треплются на уроках литературы.  
Когда Энтони скрылся за дверью, Брендон еще курил. Мимо него пошел ровный поток школьников — шло время к началу собрания. Брендон хотел прийти последним и хлопнуть дверью, но появление Энтони и невеселые мысли сбили его настрой. Он потушил сигарету и пошел, расталкивая людей, вперед. Вслед ему неслись неодобрительные выкрики:  
— Чертов Брендон!  
— Опять этот мудак?  
— Сам ты мудак! Он — крутой, тебе до него…  
— Эй, отвали, парень, ты куда лезешь?!  
Брендон не слушал — школьники интересовали его только во время отдыха. Во время учебы он старался не обращать на них внимания — они представляли собой однородную серую массу, где редкими вкраплениями встречались носители ярких причесок или макияжа. Ни то, ни другое Брендона не впечатляло. На большинстве они выглядели, как попытка оттенить собственную серость.  
Он нырнул в дверь и пошел в сторону спортивного зала, где проводили все собрания за неимением лучшего. Был еще праздничный большой зал, но там устроили свалку лет пять назад, а с тех пор хлама только прибавилось.  
В зале уже собралось много народу, все рассаживались вокруг центральной площадки, куда поставили микрофон для директрисы. Брендон без труда отыскал взглядом Энтони — он был единственным, кто явился в школу в черном пиджаке и брюках. Место рядом с ним, как всегда, пустовало. Брендон, не скрываясь, пошел прямо к Блестяшке. На полпути Энтони заметил его, стал озираться по сторонам, потом убедился, что Брендон идет к нему и тяжело, обреченно вздохнул.  
— Не занято?! — с вызовом спросил Брендон.  
— Садись уже, — Энтони отодвинулся в сторону, чтоб между ними было побольше свободного места, но Брендон плюхнулся на лавке вплотную к нему.  
— Как жизнь? Куда запишешься? Небось, опять на литературе зубрить будешь, да?  
— Она же обязательная, — Энтони снова тяжело вздохнул.  
— Зато с физкультурой можно распрощаться, да? — Брендон хлопнул Энтони по спине, надеясь, что удар был ощутимым. — Как лето? Девочки, пляж, мохито?  
— Я на курсах был, — зачем-то разоткровенничался Энтони. — У тебя как?  
Вопрос сбил Брендона с толку. Он рассчитывал, что Энтони, как обычно, начнет мямлить про себя, чтобы от него отвязались. И хотя этот Энтони, сидящий рядом, все еще выглядел чудовищной пародией на разумное существо, он сумел задать осмысленный вопрос.  
— Подрабатывал, — ответил Брендон. — Ладно, давай, удачи тебе.  
Брендон похлопал Энтони по плечу и пошел искать развлечение получше. Первая наводка сорвалась. Недалеко видно было оранжевые волосы Мары — Брендон перелез через скамейки и убедился, что его знакомые сидят рядом.  
— Подвиньтесь, — он сел между Марой и Джорджем, так что тем пришлось отодвигать своих соседей. Многие начали недовольно требовать, чтобы люди прекратили пихаться, но надолго их не хватало — вели себя, как обычное стадо.  
— Тебе чего, Донна? — огрызнулся Джордж.  
Брендон обнял его за шею и прижал к себе:  
— Донна? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты весной говорил мне такого. Как же там было? Ах, да, точно: «Еще, Брендон, еще, глубже, глубже!».  
Соседи Джорджа начали хохотать в голос. Мара невозмутимо пялилась на микрофон, потом вытянула из жвачки пузырь и лопнула его.  
— Разминаешься перед вечером? — спросил у нее Брендон.  
— Пошел ты, — Мара демонстративно отвернулась. — Мог бы хоть раз ответить на звонок. Ведешь себя, как полный мудак.  
— О чем нам с тобой говорить, красавица? — Брендон наклонился к Маре и поцеловал ее в шею. Она обернулась, заинтригованно посмотрела на него. — Может, о том, что нельзя намазывать на лицо столько краски?  
Мара отвесила ему пощечину, Джордж стал выталкивать со скамейки. Брендон встал и пошел к противоположной стороне, но обернулся напоследок, чтобы проверить, какой эффект произвел. Мара и Джордж демонстративно смотрели в разные стороны, зато Энтони Брайт пялился прямо на Брендона.  
Подмигнув, Брендон прошел через середину спортзала. Он шел, запихнув руки в узкие карманы джинсов, чтобы локти торчали в разные стороны. Возле микрофона он сделал вид, что спотыкается, и локтем зацепил стойку.  
Микрофон упал с оглушительным грохотом, а Брендон под пристальными взглядами всех школьников прошел дальше — к месту на дальнем ряду, где тусовалась компания одетых в черное ребят.  
— Как зовут? — спросил Брендон, усаживаясь на свободное место.  
Они посмотрели на него так, будто он сошел с небес — маленькие спектакли всегда работали.  
— Денни, — робко ответил первый, а потом они стали наперебой отвечать: «Люси, Стэн, Нора». Брендон постарался запомнить имена — в первые дни важно было называть всех правильно. Людей подкупало, что Брендон точно знал, кто они такие. Люди не знали, что в глубине души Брендон считал их совершенно одинаковыми.  
В сопровождении секретаря и тренера школьной сборной по бейсболу, в зал вошла директриса. Миссис Фигль — эмигрантка из очередной безликой европейской страны, где модно затягивать волосы в тугой пучок. Миссис Фигль страшно гордилась своим ответственным постом и норовила сделать все, «как надо». Брендона тошнило от одного ее вида: от начищенных затертых туфелек, от явно видавшего лучшие дни пиджака, от цветка, который она на манер колонистов прикалывала к груди. Миссис Фигль могла бы успешно сойти за путешественницу во времени, вот только ее однообразный бубнеж про необходимость воспитать «современных молодых людей» выбивался из образа.  
Возле директрисы вечно толклись мистер Джефферсон — в народе «Дейв» — тренер, душа компании, мировой мужик, который отшил Брендона в первую неделю знакомства. За такой подход Брендон искренне уважал Дейва и раз в неделю предлагал ему зависнуть в баре, чтобы там «перетереть». Дейв сверлил его таким суровым взглядом, что Брендон еще больше заводился, обычно говорил лишнего, получал выговор и оставался после уроков выполнять бессмысленные поручения других учителей. Говорили, что Дейв давно спит с миссис Фигль, но Брендон этим слухам не верил, потому что с трудом представлял себе, что директриса может спать иначе, как со сложенными на животе руками.  
«И нимб сияет над ее головой», — мрачно подумал он, наблюдая за процессией.  
Секретарь миссис Фигль был мужчиной, что вызывало большой интерес к его ориентации среди школьников. Звали его Колином, хотя миссис Фигль настаивала, что его следует звать мистером Уилсоном. Никто ее не слушал, тем более, что у Колина был соответствующий молодой возраст и чудовищно нелепая привычка не смотреть в глаза собеседнику. Люди с воображением считали, что Колин был внебрачным сыном Дейва и миссис Фигль. Брендон считал таких людей идиотами, но, поскольку он был невысокого мнения о людях в целом, держал свое мнение при себе.  
Колин начал поднимать микрофон под громкие комментарии школьников, которые сбили его с толку. Микрофон еще дважды падал, пока за дело не взялся Дейв. Наконец, все было готово для торжественной речи, которая плавно потекла изо рта миссис Фигль.  
Брендон слушал очередную бредню о развивающейся экономике, которая только и ждет, когда школу закончат чудесные перспективные ребятишки. Мол, тем, кто хорошо учится, потом легко будет поступить в хороший вуз, а уж дальше не за горами, и кто знает, кем будет новый Президент.  
Не выдержав новый уровень бреда, Брендон присвистнул. Вышло неожиданно громко. Он рассчитывал произвести впечатление на новую компанию «черненьких», как он мысленно окрестил их, но вместо этого привлек внимание директрисы.  
— Мистер Роуз? — она сделала пару шагов в сторону его лавки, сжав микрофон так сильно, будто пыталась задушить ядовитую змею, атаковавшую одного из учеников ее любимой школы.  
— Да, директор? — Брендон вздохнул. Отступать нельзя, иначе с чернышами все сорвется. Придется настаивать на своем, мама расстроится выговору в первый учебный день…  
— Я погляжу, вы все же присоединились к нашей скромной компании? — она окинула взглядом ту часть его фигуры, которую могла разглядеть за спинами сидящих на ближних рядах. — Вижу, у вас свое представление о соответствующем внешнем виде.  
— Да, директор, — он знал, что она любит наговорить много чепухи, прежде, чем даст слово ему, так что терпеливо ждал. Миссис Фигль нередко сама выкапывала себе целые ряды ям.  
— Что ж, вероятно, у вас также есть свое представление о перспективах учеников с высокой успеваемостью? — спросила директриса.  
— Да, директор, — охотно согласился Брендон.  
— Быть может, вы поделитесь с нами этим, на редкость ценным, мнением? — глаза ее сузились, сканируя организм Брендона на молекулярном уровне. Она поняла, что он был готов к вопросу, но, как обычно, слишком поздно.  
— С удовольствием, директор, — Брендон вскочил со своего места и пошел в центр, где замерла готовая к войне свита директрисы. Дейв медленно краснел, а Колин начал нервно одергивать рукав пиджака.  
Брендон встал в центре, потом обвел взглядом учеников, поворачиваясь. Он отыскал взглядом Блестяшку и решил, что лучше всего будет обратиться к одному из представителей той самой преуспевающей молодежи, о которой твердила миссис Фигль.  
— В этой стране, — начал Брендон громким низким голосом. Эхо отражало его от стен зала. — В этой стране у выпускников провинциальных школ два пути, — он поднял два пальца. — Первый — рвать жопу в одном из столичных университетов. Получить спортивную стипендию или стипендию за хорошие оценки — неважно. Вы потратите годы на то, чтобы добиться положения, которое есть у тысячи других, не менее перспективных студентов. Годы! — он загнул один палец. — Они обойдут вас, пока вы будете участвовать в крысиных бегах. Когда вы сдадите свои экзамены, они уже получат лучшие места в гигантских корпорациях, а через десять лет разница между вами будет так велика, что вы просто не сможете увидеть ее. Но есть хорошая новость, друзья! Второй вариант, — он потряс выставленным пальцем. — Развлекайтесь. Живите в свое удовольствие. Наслаждайтесь жизнью, пока вас не сбила машина, пока вы не попались на глаза маньяку-извращенцу, пока вас не утопила в слезах собственная семья. Развлекайтесь, а если не знаете, как, подходите в любое время. Первый стакан с меня, — он подмигнул Энтони, который все это время сверлил его безучастным взглядом, потом пошел к выходу и хлопнул дверью, не дожидаясь, когда выйдет из комы директриса.  
Стрелять сигареты было не у кого — все остались в зале. Брендон обогнул здание школы и добрался до ряда подсобок, где каждый день, включая летние месяцы, изображал бурную деятельность старичок Фредди.  
Между Брендоном и Фредди образовалось подобие дружбы, переходящей в выгодный симбиоз. При случае Брендон таскал Фредди разные мелочи с вечеринок, на которых бывал — цацки, технику. Ничего серьезного, только то, что плохо лежало или валялось в кармане говнюков. Фредди знал, где можно было сбагрить нажитое непосильным трудом, а часть денег отдавал Брендону.  
— Есть сигареты? — с надеждой спросил Брендон, отыскав Фредди возле мусорного бака, где тот методично копался при помощи удобной палки с крючком на конце. Официально Фредди был школьным дворником, работал задолго до появления миссис Фигль, был ветераном чего-то там, так что уволить его не смогла даже она.  
— Курить вредно, — ответил Фредди, с кряхтением доставая из внутреннего кармана безразмерной куртки пачку.  
— Все вредно, дядя Фред, даже дышать. Слыхали про пестициды?  
Фредди насторожился, переваривая новое слово. Пользуясь случаем, Брендон стащил сигарету из пачки и прикурил.  
— Спасибо, дядя Фред, буду должен! — он убежал, а вслед ему несся вопрос о пестицидах.  
Пока Брендон добрался до школьного двора, где зависали между уроками, школьников выпустили из зала. Стайка чернышей подлетела к Брендону в строгом соответствии с планом.  
— Круто ты ее, — восхищенно зашептал Денни, горящими глазами глядя на Брендона.  
— Она вечно несет чепуху, — к Денни присоединилась Люси. По тому, как они робко держались за руки, Брендон понял, что будет весело.  
— Обязательно было концерт устраивать? — подала голос вторая девушка — у этой в ухе был целый склад металла. Фредди сдал бы его по неплохой цене.  
— Нора, обязательно все портить? — накинулся на нее Денни.  
Стэн с длинными волосами, которые закрывали не только лицо, но и часть шеи, стоял чуть поодаль, наблюдая.  
— Какие планы на вечер? — спросил Брендон.  
Они переглянулись. Денни выразительно смотрел на Нору и кивал в сторону Брендона, та, мрачно скрестив руки на груди, изображала обиду.  
— С меня первый бокал, я ведь обещал, — напомнил Брендон и подошел к Норе. Она одарила его исполненным презрения взглядом. — Откуда столько злости в первый день знакомства, красавица?  
На «красавицу» Нора купилась — отвела взгляд и стала думать. Брендон решил помочь ей сохранить лицо:  
— Ладно, для тебя сделаю исключение — два бокала с меня. Идет?  
Она передернула плечами, показывая неопределенность, и пошла к Стэну, но Брендон понял, что наживка проглочена.  
До вечера нужно было подать список выбранных предметов. Брендон, вооружившись потрепанным телефоном, пошел в коридор к доске объявлений. На доске ничего не было, рядом с ней толклись еще два школьника, которых Брендон не знал.  
Мимо, не замечая Брендона, шел Блестяшка.  
— Эй, сладкий! — позвал Брендон.  
Блестяшка замер, почуяв недоброе, покраснел, одарил Брендона взглядом в духе миссис Фигль, но все-таки спросил:  
— Чего тебе?  
— Не подскажешь, куда делся список предметов?  
— Остался в предыдущем веке, идиот, — Брайт ускорил шаг.  
— В предыдущем… чего? Скажи нормально!  
— Зачем? — Брайт остановился и впился взглядом в Брендона, тяжело дыша — такого эффекта Брендон не ожидал. — Чтобы ты потратил жизнь на никому не нужное образование?  
— Чего ты нервный такой? Сладкий, расслабься, нельзя так реагировать на жизнь, заработаешь приступ к двадцати годам, — Брендон поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. — Выкладывай, кто съел список предметов?  
— Технологический прогресс, — процедил Брайт. — Не доходит? На сайте школы твой гребаный список, чтоб ты подавился им.  
Брайт быстрым шагом пошел по коридору. В руке у него был зажат тонюсенький ноутбук, о котором Брендон мог только мечтать. Костюм, должно быть, стоил состояние. Зато над прической работали лучшие мастера Средневековья.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Брендон. — Очень выручил!  
Брайт не ответил — даже жестом. Брендон махнул рукой в его сторону и пошел обратно во двор. Он догнал стайку чернышей, которая собиралась, видимо, посетить столовую:  
— Эй, Денни, ты сечешь в этом школьном сайте?  
— Более-менее, — ответил Денни без особой уверенности, но расцвел, пока рассказывал Брендону тонкости регистрации предметов.  
— Смотри, не накосячь, — предупредила Нора, заглядывая через плечо в крошечный экран телефона Брендона. — Где рухлядь-то взял? На помойке?  
— Красавица, необязательно все время язвить, садись рядом, помоги выбрать, — Брендон подвинулся, давая Норе возможность выглядеть особенной.  
Девчонки и ребята, похожие на Нору, были в любой компании, куда попадал Брендон. Считающие себя лидерами простофили. Они искали для своей стаи развлечения в духе поездки в Диснейленд — погулять в парке, сходить в кино. Брендон, которого пускали в некоторые бары, выглядел для таких стаек небожителем. Разумеется, прежние лидеры злились, но Брендон научился делать их союзниками. Теперь Нора сидела и рассказывала Брендону о тонкостях выбора предметов.  
— Может, выберешь за меня? — предложил Брендон. День был таким паршивым, что ему было уже плевать, на какие предметы он запишется. Все равно цирк не продлится долго. Он ведь попробовал, как просила мать? Да, попробовал. Если у него не получится, она не станет требовать большего. Ведь не станет?  
— Задумался? — Нора толкнула его локтем в бок.  
— Прости, красавица, что там?  
— Все готово, — она показала ему зарегистрированный список.  
— Дополнительная литература? — Брендон мысленно содрогнулся. Дополнительная литература означала, что он будет сидеть в компании адептов миссис Фигль. На дополнительную литературу записывались только отмороженные на всю голову ботаники. Нора явно использовала свой шанс на всю катушку. Брендон прикинул, где раздобыть наркоты, чтобы подсыпать ей в пиво вечером. Снимет на камеру, а потом будет показывать любому желающему, как из стервы черноволосая мымра превращается в шлюху.  
— Стэн ходит, — Нора кивнула в сторону патлатика, который за все время их знакомства с Брендоном сказал только одно слово — свое имя. Впрочем, Брендон не особо хорошо помнил тот разговор, могло случиться так, что это имя назвал ему кто-то из друзей Стэна.  
— Ты не особо разговорчивый, да? — спросил Брендон.  
Стэн промолчал и стал разглядывать тучи вдалеке.  
— Ты ему не нравишься, — пояснила Нора. — Так во сколько вечером?  
— Решили прийти? — Брендон мрачно улыбнулся, предвкушая месть за ботанические предметы в своем списке. Химия? Да у нее крыша не на месте…  
— Как же мы упустим такую возможность, красавчик, да, Денни? — Нора посмотрела на беднягу Денни, который чуть не подпрыгивал от перспективы провести вечер в компании Брендона.  
— Мы обязательно придем! — подтвердил Денни.  
— В шесть часов, возле школы, можно на этом самом месте, — Брендон встал и направился в сторону дома. Он решил, что издевательств для одного дня достаточно. Литература никуда от него не убежит, даже если он пропустит ее в первый день. Теперь в его жизни, скорее всего, будет целое море бесполезных книг.  
Отец спал после утренней пьянки, мать работала во вторую смену. Брендон потоптался в доме, ища, чем занять себя, но особых развлечений не было. До вечера оставалась уйма времени, Брендон решил потратить его на поиски подходящих Норе таблеток и выпивки, которую он обещал.  
План пришел к нему в голову внезапно, как большинство идей о хороших вечерах. Брендон не занимался планированием всерьез — это было одной из тех вещей, которыми богачи сбивали с толку семьи вроде Роузов. Мол, если все хорошенько продумать, можно вылезти из жопы. Брендон знал, что это враки. Мать с отцом положили жизнь на то, чтобы вылезти из жопы, но в результате мать превратилась в лошадку, которая бегала по кругу, а отец пил так, будто это было его главной целью в жизни. Его уволили из-за травмы ноги, а работа в офисе была для него недостаточно хороша. Брендон не винил отца — работа в офисе была поистине чудовищной.  
Возле школы дежурил старина Фредди. Брендон отдал ему деньги, косяк и много обещаний, что в самое ближайшее время притащит кучу ценного хлама. Фредди поверил — они с Брендоном вели дела уже много лет. В недрах его склада нашелся подозрительный пузырек, из которого Фредди достал одну таблетку, заверив Брендона, что подействует «как надо». Там же нашлась бутылка виски — дешевого, но впечатлить школьников много ума не надо. Брендон спрятал таблетку, взял бутылку и стал прикидывать, куда отвести ребят.  
Компания была ненадежной, Брендон знал их первый день, так что удачные точки в молле отметались. Если кто-нибудь начнет шуметь, если придется вызывать скорую — Брендон потеряет насиженное место. По тем же причинам отпали бар и заброшенный дом одного товарища, который свалил в другой Штат вместе с родней, оставив Брендону ключ для «особых случаев». Товарищ тот был безнадежным геем, и родители катали его по всей стране, пытаясь отучить от пагубных привычек трахаться с первым встречным.  
— Дядя Фред, а где ты зависал в молодости?  
Фредди закряхтел — Брендон не сразу сообразил, что это смех.  
— Известное дело, где — в библиотеке.  
— Тащиться через весь город? — нахмурился Брендон.  
— Зачем? Вот же, — Фредди кивнул на здание школы. — Большой зал, куча полок. Вечером никому не придет в голову пойти туда. Охранники ходят по коридору, и то редко. Верняк, Брендон, зуб даю.  
Старомодные выражения Фредди веселили Брендона, он никогда не шутил о них. Было похоже на старый фильм или одну из исторических хроник, которые показывали на уроках. Вроде как Брендон попадал в эпоху, когда поступки еще что-то значили. В двадцатый или девятнадцатый век с прикольными традициями, одеждой. Со всеми этими событиями, из-за которых теперь поднимали столько шума.  
— Спасибо, дядя Фред.  
Идея была не то чтобы совсем уж бредовой. В библиотеку Брендон ходил редко — один раз за всю жизнь. Книги миссис Фигль отдавала матери Брендона, вызывая ее посреди осени в школу. Летом вызывала еще раз — забрать то, над чем тряслись библиотекари.  
— Как дела дома? — спросил вдруг Фредди.  
— Да все путем, дядя Фред, все путем. Как у тебя?  
— У меня сын умер, — выдал Фредди.  
Повисла тишина, в которой Брендон слышал свое сердце и тяжелое дыхание Фредди.  
— Сын? Как же... — слова он растерял.  
— Сидел он, — Фредди вытер нос рукавом безразмерного халата. — Говорят, сердечный приступ.  
Фредди закурил. Брендон, которому нужно было идти осматривать место грядущего преступления, остался с ним. Уйти означало предать несколько лет странной дружбы.  
— Сочувствую, дядя Фред. Может, выпьем?  
В другой раз Фредди обязательно отказался бы — с Брендоном его связывали чисто деловые отношения и стрелянные сигареты. Но теперь кивнул.  
Стаканов не было. Брендон раскрутил бутылку, хлебнул и протянул Фредди.  
— Помню, он в детстве тут по двору бегал. Мелкий был пацан, лет шесть. Подошел, говорит, мол, в школу хочу. Я ему объяснял все, что ему рано еще, а он страшно злился. Мать его здесь работала. В столовой готовила. Золотая женщина.  
Брендон слушал исповедь полузнакомого человека и делал торопливые глотки. Сам он с утра съел только скудный завтрак. Мир переставал быть единым целым, перед глазами поплыли предательские лужицы размытой реальности.  
— Умерла она, — продолжил Фредди. Брендон понял, что ему надо выговориться. — Как ему восемь исполнилось — умерла. Ну и все — покатилось, куда не надо. У меня — травма, никуда не годен, считай, списали. Мамка в гробу. Полез в драки, черт знает, с кем спутался. К шестнадцати уже в участках ошивался. Я приезжал, забирал. Воспитывать думал, да кто его знает — как. И вот все.  
Фредди сделал несколько крупных глотков, осушив половину бутылки.  
— Дядя Фред, идите домой. Хотите, я вас провожу? Если вас тут миссис Фигль найдет — все, пиши пропало.  
— Ты хороший парень, Брендон, — Фредди улыбнулся, в очередной раз утирая рукавом нос. — Ты совсем другой, все у тебя хорошо будет. Я думал — не придешь. Что, тяга к знаниям проснулась?  
— Мать заставила, — ляпнул Брендон.  
Фредди покивал. Брендон понял, что ему слова о матери были как кость в горле.  
— Давайте я вас домой отведу, а?  
— Нет, Брендон, ты иди — у тебя своя жизнь. Ты хороший парень.  
Брендон не стал спорить, но бутылку из рук Фредди вытащил — тот не особо сопротивлялся.  
Настроение испортилось окончательно — история Фредди казалась насмешкой над праздником первого дня в школе. Наверняка, миссис Фигль пальцем о палец не ударила, чтобы помочь старику. Брендон неожиданно осознал, что Фредди был старым. Седина, одышка, трясущиеся руки. Да, Фредди старел.  
— Чертова жизнь, — он пнул бордюр возле школьного палисадника. Ботаники выращивали там морковку и лук. Брендон плюнул себе под ноги.  
Мысли его вернулись к грядущей тусовке, к таблетке, припрятанной для выскочки Норы.  
— Да пошла ты! — он достал таблетку, бросил на асфальт и несколько раз провернул протертую подошву старенькой кеды.  
Таблетка превратилась в месиво из крошек. Брендон почувствовал, что на него смотрят — поднял взгляд и увидел, как уходит прочь Блестяшка. Ему захотелось сделать нечто ужасное — он побежал следом.  
— Эй, Тони, а правда, что ты по утрам жрешь золотые хлопья? Правда? — Брендон отхлебнул из бутылки, вызывающе глядя на Брайта.  
— Отвали, — ответил Блестяшка.  
— Чего такой серьезный? Умер кто? — шутка казалась единственной возможной отдушиной. Он не знал, как сможет пережить историю Фредди, если не будет шутить о ней направо и налево.  
— Ты серьезно записался на литературу к миссис Фигль? — Брайт просверлил его своим взглядом мальчика-зайчика.  
— Что, думаешь, я для этого слишком хорош? Да, наверное, вот только моя девушка считает иначе.  
— Мара? — Брайт явно удивился такому раскладу.  
— С Марой все кончено, ты отстал от жизни, я теперь поклоняюсь богине смерти, — Брендон расхохотался и отступил. Хохот, который вырывался у него из груди, был последней соломинкой для сознания. Он чувствовал — еще немного, и сойдет с ума.  
Чертова школа, чертова миссис Фигль и ее тупые болванчики, чертов сын дяди Фреда — все, все, все, пусть катятся куда подальше!  
— Эй, ты что, пьяный? — Брайт разглядывал Брендона. Сверху.  
Брендон рассмеялся. Сверху — Брайт сверху — вот умора.  
— Мне надо в библиотеку, — потоки смеха извергались из него. Еще одна удачная шутка!  
— В библиотеку? Ладно, там сейчас никого нет. Можно и в библиотеку. Пошли. На ногах стоять можешь?  
— Да уж покрепче некоторых, — ответил Брендон, а потом снова свалился на землю.  
Блестяшка еще дважды ронял его, прежде чем они смогли создать подобие устойчивой конструкции.  
— Дай сюда бутылку, — сказал не терпящим возражения тоном Брайт.  
— Вот еще, ты маленький, тебе нельзя пить.  
— Ты зато очень большой — отдай бутылку.  
— Она мне нужна для вечеринки!  
— Тогда спрячь, не хватало еще, чтоб до тебя докопалась охрана.  
Чудесным образом они проникли в школу и добрались до библиотеки. Брендон был уверен, что их не заметила ни одна живая душа.  
«Может он умеет перемещаться по школе с помощью секретных туннелей?» — гадал воспаленный алкоголем и трагедией дяди Фреда мозг.  
— Вот, здесь никого не будет. Мисс Лидс еще не вернулась из отпуска, а Барни давно ушел.  
— Тогда почему не заперли?  
— Не заперли? Ты правда пьяный. У меня ключ есть.  
— Ключ от библиотеки? — Брендон захихикал и услышал эхо собственного голоса. Ему стало противно. — Черт, я влип. Черт...  
— Влип ты давно, Роуз, хорошо, что до тебя это доходит, — сказал Блестяшка.  
От его отвратительного тона, который напоминал интонации миссис Фигль, Брендона стошнило.  
— Прекрасно! Мне теперь убирать за тобой? Или это тоже сделает твоя новая девушка?  
— Времени сколько? — спросил Брендон, пока его тащили к туалету.  
По пустым коридорам мелькали тени учеников, которые должны были прийти на следующий день.  
— Пять часов. Отец убьет меня.  
— За то, что ты был плохим мальчиком? — Брендон заставил себя не хихикать.  
— Да, я обещал маме, что приду к праздничному обеду.  
— Отмечаете, что ты — хороший мальчик?  
— Ты определись, Роуз, — Блестяшка говорил грубо.  
Брендону снова стало тошно. Он попытался оттолкнуть Энтони.  
— Ты зачем со мной возишься? Вали к своему папаше! Пусть купит тебе еще сто ноутбуков! Давай, вали! И обувь себе купи еще одну. И причешись уже, мать твою!  
Блестяшка не обратил на его слова ни малейшего внимания, снова подхватил под руки и дотащил, наконец, до туалета, где Брендона стошнило еще раз.  
— Ты зачем со мной возишься?  
— Отвали, Роуз, — отрезал Блестяшка.  
— Я серьезно! Ты меня что, жалеть решил? — хотелось ударить, но туалет не отпускал далеко.  
Энтони молча стоял рядом, пока Брендона выворачивало. Потом пришла адская трезвость и желание выпить озеро. Он пошел к раковине.  
— Полегчало? — спросил Блестяшка.  
— Да, — потом подумал, переварил все. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Так я пойду? Мне еще, может, десерт достанется. После такого, конечно, не особо хочется есть, но...  
— Не хочешь с нами зависнуть? — предложил Брендон. Ничего другого он предложить не мог — ни денег, ни ответной услуги. Зато он помнил, что Брайта не брали в компании. Может, прокатит такое?  
— Зависнуть? Ты пить собрался?  
— Не, я не собрался, — соврал Брендон. — Я ребятам обещал.  
— Каким ребятам? Ты что, бредишь?  
— Погоди минуту, я сейчас позвоню Дэнни, и все организую.  
Брайт остался, скрестив руки на груди. Вид у него был как у строгого папаши. Мол, только попробуй мне тут напиться заново. Брендону было смешно, но он сдерживался, вспоминая, как глупо звучал этот смех. По пьяни чего только не выдашь!  
— Дэнни? Слышишь меня? Да, Брендон, ага. Приходите в библиотеку. Да-да, в школьную. Мы тут уже начали без вас, но по глотку хватит. Давайте, подваливайте, все, ждем.  
Он повесил трубку. Слушать блеяние Дэнни было тошно, но он удержал себя от порыва опять убежать к туалету.  
— Пошли, будет весело.  
Брайт пошел, но Брендон чувствовал, что никакого веселья Блестяшка не ожидает. Идет по какой-то другой неясной причине. Чтоб проследить, что Брендон останется жив? Глупость какая — все умирают. Даже чертов сын чертова Фредди умер.  
— Надо убрать, — сказал Блестяшка, когда они открыли дверь.  
Потом он ушел за ведром и шваброй. Нашел их где-то в подсобке, принес воды.  
Брендон молча наблюдал за тем, как дорогущие ботинки мелькают на полу. Брайт несколько раз промыл пол, сменил воду, потом убрал все обратно в подсобку. Брендону нечего было сказать, кроме:  
— Ты нормальный?  
— Да, нормальный, — Брайт пожал плечами.  
— Ого! Ого! Ничего себе! Класс! — в библиотеку ворвалась орда черноволосых тусовщиков. Брендона сбил с толку их пыл. Он успел забыть, какие они наивные и легкомысленные. В голове все еще всплывали детали рассказа Фредди.  
— Не знаю, по-моему, дурацкая идея, — сказала Нора.  
— Душа моя, идея просто прелесть, на, глотни, успокой нервы, — он приобнял ее и вытащил из кармана куртки бутылку. — Ну?  
Нора покосилась на него с недоверием, отвинтила крышку, швырнула на пол, сделала сразу три больших глотка и приобняла в ответ.  
В другое время это неожиданное открытие пришлось бы Брендону по душе, но теперь его мысли были заняты другим.  
— Можно мне? Можно? — подбежал блеющий Дэнни.  
— Потихоньку только, — предупредила Нора тоном знатока. По тому, как она пошатнулась, Брендон понял, что в голову ей уже основательно ударил алкоголь. Найти резинку, и готовое развлечение на вечер.  
Будто прочитав его мысли, Нора вытащила из кармана джинсов презерватив и хлопнула им по его груди.  
— Сходим в туалет, красавчик?  
— Он там недавно был.  
Брендон не сразу понял, кто сказал эту роковую фразу. Мозг его лихорадочно искал возможность отвязаться от Норы, в то время как тело давно уплыло вслед за ее мыслями. Брендон посмотрел туда же, куда смотрели уже все — на Блестяшку.  
Брайт присел на угол одного из столов, скрестил руки и внимательно смотрел на Брендона.  
— Эй! Мы так не договаривались! — Нора отошла и просверлила взглядом всех собравшихся. Она явно рассчитывала на вечер. Сильно рассчитывала.  
«Может, сама хотела снять видео?» — подумал Брендон.  
— Вы что, трахаетесь? — она смотрела то на Брендона, то на Энтони.  
— Да не шуми ты, — шепотом осадил ее Дэнни. Люси вцепилась ему в руку. Вид у нее был такой встревоженный, что Брендон испугался — не будет ли сегодня жертв.  
— Эй, ты что, с ним спишь?! — спросила у Брайта Нора.  
— Ты тут кровать видишь? — ответил Брайт.  
Против воли, Брендон расхохотался.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Нора. — Вы что, нарочно все это подстроили?  
— Да откуда в тебе эти теории заговора, детка? — Брендон попытался возместить ущерб, но уже знал, что проиграет. Она была пьяна, на взводе и орала на всю школу.  
— Да видно же, как он тебя раздевает взглядом! Ты на него посмотри!  
Брендон посмотрел и увидел, как отводит взгляд Брайт.  
— Кого я вижу! — прогремело над столами и полками.  
— Кого я, мать вашу, вижу! Брендон, мать его, Роуз! И компания прихлебателей! Разумеется!  
Брендон не поворачивался ко входу. Он знал, что увидит там Дейва. Того самого, который в фантазиях школьников трахал миссис Фигль. Того самого, кто на дух не выносил Брендона.  
— Кто завтра придет в школу с родителями? — ласково спросил Дейв, захлопнув входную дверь. — Кто завтра будет ползать на коленях, умоляя, чтобы не выгнали?  
— Видимо, я, — тишину нарушил Энтони Брайт.  
Брендону снова стало чертовски смешно. Так по-доброму, по-хорошему смешно, как не было с детства. Он представил себе, как меняется выражение лица Дейва, потому что стоял спиной к нему и не мог его увидеть.  
— Тони? — удивился Дейв.  
Молчание затянулось. Брендон слышал, как крутятся в повисшей тишине шестеренки в голове Дейва.  
— Что ж, значит, завтра мы увидим и ваших родителей.  
— Они с радостью придут, — ответил Энтони. — Теперь мы, наверное, пойдем по домам?  
Шестеренки стали шуршать с утроенной силой.  
— Да, наверное.  
— Хорошего вечера, — попрощался Энтони.  
Он прошел совсем рядом с Брендоном и задел его плечом. Нарочно задел — так, что у Брендона заныла рука.  
Нора, Дэнни, Люси и даже Стэн, который все время держался поодаль — все стайкой засеменили за Брайтом. Брендон тоже развернулся и пошел.  
Возле входа Дейв рукой остановил его, преграждая путь:  
— Хочешь прикрыться Брайтом? — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Не выйдет, солнышко. Я расскажу миссис Фигль, что здесь произошло. Спиртные напитки, на территории школы. В библиотеке, мать вашу! Да кто додумается до такого?  
— Один хороший человек подсказал, — ответил Брендон, отодвинул руку учителя и прошел дальше.  
На улице стайка черноволосых окружила Брайта и стала осыпать его благодарностями. Энтони отмахнулся и пошел дальше — в сторону улицы, которая, должно быть, вела к его дому.  
— Завтра увидимся! — заорал Брендон на прощание. Брайт показал ему средний палец.  
— Он крутой, — сказал Стэн.  
Все развернулись к Стэну.  
— Оно заговорило! — притворно ужаснулся Брендон.  
Стэн никак не отреагировал — только посмотрел в ответ. Его поведение начинало сбивать с толку и пугать. В фильмах так вели себя начинающие маньяки.  
— Он дома лягушек не препарирует? — спросил Брендон.  
Остальные рассмеялись. Брендон почувствовал, что кризис миновал. Даже Нора после произошедшего вела себя как обычная девчонка из старшей школы. Добрая улыбка, исполненная облегчения, шла ей. Макияж немного смазался, открывая часть настоящей Норы.  
— Ты чего? — спросила она, заметив, как он смотрит.  
— Нет, все нормально, — ответил Брендон. — Надо по домам. Слышали, что сказал Дейв?  
— Он что, серьезно?! — Дэнни замер. Остальным пришлось встать вокруг него. Они уже покинули территорию школы, но все еще были недалеко. — Нам придется прийти с родителями?  
— Ты что, первый раз? — усмехнулась Нора.  
Брендон не стал дослушивать их перепалку. Поставил бутылку на асфальт и пошел в сторону дома. Придется объяснять матери, какого черта он натворил. Придется говорить с отцом. Нет, с отцом он не будет говорить — это лишнее. Зачем миссис Фигль пьяное ничтожество?  
— Эй, ты куда? — Нора догнала его.  
— Домой. Надо объяснить матери, — сказал Брендон.  
— Серьезно? Будешь ей рассказывать? — она все пыталась изобразить на лице циничную усмешку, но Брендон уже запомнил ее — добрую, перепуганную, искреннюю.  
— По-твоему, лучше, чтоб им пришло письмо или позвонил Колин?  
— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Думаешь, все серьезно?  
Брендон понял, что она, на самом деле, сбита с толку сильнее других. И что она пытается взять себя в руки. Ее беззащитность стала ему противна. Он разозлился на себя за это и продолжил молчать.  
— Эй, ты правда думаешь, что надо идти с предками? — она тоже разозлилась. — Что, из-за твоей дурацкой затеи я теперь... Да какого черта! Правильно про тебя говорили, что у тебя нет души. Понял? Все, не подходи к нам больше. Вали к своей мамаше!  
Она накричала на него и побежала назад. Брендон обернулся — там стояли Дэнни с Люси и Стэн. Брендон знал, что она говорила сгоряча, но не собирался подходить больше к черноволосым. Когда знакомство начинается с такой неудачи, дальше будет только хуже. Надо было искать новую компанию.  
По дороге домой он вспомнил рассказ Фредди. Один раз, оглядевшись по сторонам, он тоже шмыгнул носом и вытерся рукавом куртки. История пробирала до жути. Брендон подумал, что в школе может работать много таких. Кто знает, почему миссис Фигль — миссис, но они ни разу не видели мистера? И почему Дейв вечно уходит с праздников раньше всех?  
Брендон потянулся за сигаретами, но их все еще не было. Жвачки про запас он тоже не оставил. Перебить запах алкоголя было нечем.  
Мать ждала его на кухне с ужином.  
Он ничего не сказал, только зашел, а она нахмурилась — все поняла по лицу.  
— Что, в первый же день?  
Он кивнул.  
— Завтра идти с тобой? — она говорила обреченно.  
Ему стало стыдно, что из-за него она вынуждена будет брать отгул.  
— Хорошо, я схожу. Но обещай мне, что это в последний раз, ладно?  
Он очень долго молчал, собираясь с мыслями. История Фредди мелькала перед глазами ярким фильмом. Голос Дейва раскраивал черепную коробку волнами головной боли. Прочь уходил Энтони Брайт с вытянутым средним пальцем.  
— Обещаю, мам, — сказал Брендон, и ему так сильно захотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой — как будто он загадывал желание на Рождество.  
Утром первый день в старшей школе казался Брендону страшным сном. Он проспал, как младенец, до семи утра, до самого будильника, но когда открыл глаза — реальность навалилась разом.  
Первым делом всплыло обещание матери, которое он дал. В последний раз? Надо же было такое ляпнуть!  
Потом, постепенно, пришел из памяти Дейв и погрозил Брендону пальцем. Конечно, сегодня его будет шлепать указкой по попе миссис Фигль.  
Что там еще? Мара и Джордж — в прошлом, теперь у него новая компания. Стоп! Новая компания тоже в прошлом. Загадочный маньяк Стэн, трогательные Дэнни с Люси, а в придачу циничная стерва с душой ангела — Нора. Все они тоже — прошлое. Но он увидит их и познакомится с их родителями.  
— Черт! — выдал Брендон, отключая будильник.  
Мать велела ему надеть приличную одежду, хотя они оба понимали, что по-настоящему приличной одежды Брендон не носил за всю жизнь ни разу. Так — компромисс. Он нацепил старые ботинки, которые давно жали ему. Раскопал в недрах пиджак — рукава были коротки, но мама говорила, что такое еще можно вынести. Брюки давно исчезли из гардероба Брендона, там были только джинсы — всегда в одном экземпляре.  
В ботинках, пиджаке и джинсах Брендон чувствовал себя нелепо, но матери показалось, что этого мало, и она завершила ансамбль отглаженной по случаю рубашкой в клетку.  
— Осталось арендовать ферму, — мрачно подумал Брендон, глядя на себя в зеркало.  
Они пошли в школу пешком. Мама могла бы поехать на своей старой машине, но они оба, не сговариваясь, решили, что это уж слишком — показаться на такой тарантайке перед родителями других провинившихся. На матери был красивый костюм. Он остался то ли с чьей-то свадьбы, то ли с Дня рождения — Брендон не помнил. Мама надевала его для ответственных моментов — к врачу или к директору.  
Брендон надеялся, что миссис Фигль будет принимать всех по очереди, и что многие опоздают, но, как назло, все были в сборе и ждали у кабинета директора.  
Он впервые видел столько родителей тех ребят, с которыми тусовался, в одном месте. И хотя с утра его настроение было хуже некуда, против воли он улыбался.  
Со Стэном пришла чопорная дама, отдаленно напоминающая костюмом маму Брендона. Дама отбивала по лакированной сумочке ногтями четкий ритм. Стэн смотрел на ее ногти. Брендон видел по его лицу, как его бесит этот звук, но Стэн молчал. Вероятно, стоило ему ляпнуть что-нибудь — дама набрасывалась на него. Внешне они были так непохожи, что Брендон заподозрил в даме мачеху. Подросток с длинными черными волосами, блондинка в возрасте с короткой стрижкой.  
К Люси пришли двое — мама и папа. Они были похожи не только на Люси, но еще и друг на друга, так что Брендону сразу же стало скучно их разглядывать. От них за версту пахло булочками с корицей, и Брендон готов был поставить свой косяк на то, что булочки утром испекла мама Люси, а отец Люси чмокнул маму в щеку и ласково сказал ей, что все будет хорошо. Их благополучие вызвало у Брендона приступ боли в согнутых от напряжения ступнях.  
Нора стояла поодаль одна. Она щелкала по экрану смартфона, нервно стучала туфелькой. Причесалась — убрала волосы в хвост. Из макияжа — немного губной помады. Брендон понял, что Нора так и не смогла уговорить родителей. Теперь ей нужно было убедить миссис Фигль, что она справится со своими проблемами. Брендон знал, что это — дохлый номер и даже начал сочувствовать Норе, но тут она одарила его настолько красноречивым взглядом, что Брендон отвернулся к отцу Дэнни.  
По виду этого молодого человека... или парня... Брендон подбирал вежливые слова, потому что нельзя было даже мысленно говорить пошлости и неприличные вещи перед визитом к директрисе — он всегда проговаривался. Так что теперь старался изо всех сил, но отец Дэнни лишил его всяких шансов. Брендон редко замечал, кто вокруг него гей, кто нет — ему было по барабану. Если он хотел залезть в штаны к другому парню, его меньше всего интересовали тараканы в голове у этого существа. Но отец Дэнни однозначно был геем — на нем была ярко-бирюзовая рубашка, он занял самую красноречивую позу, его прическа была идеальным соответствием моды какого-нибудь крутого города. И он совершенно точно был «вторым» отцом Дэнни, потому что ему пришлось бы зачать Дэнни в шестилетнем возрасте, чтобы теперь ходить с ним на родительские взбучки.  
— Ничего-ничего, дорогой, все будет хорошо, — говорил отец Дэнни, похлопывая его по плечу. Остальные родители молча следили за этой сценой, пока красный, как рак, Дэнни разглядывал отмытый до блеска пол возле кабинета директрисы.  
Не хватало только Брайтов.  
«Неужели не придут?» — подумал Брендон.  
Брайты вполне могли откупиться деньгами. Отмахнуться от директрисы и ее принципов толстенной пачкой долларов. Сделать ремонт богом забытого кабинета. Наконец, просто свозить бедную миссис Фигль на крутой курорт.  
Но они появились и тут же привлекли к себе внимание. В школе Брайтов не любили. Брендон часто слышал обрывки разговоров в столовой или между уроками. Учителя считали Брайтов высокомерными снобами. Брайты жили на отшибе, их дом был огромным, машины — дорогими. Даже продукты Брайты покупали не в местных магазинах, а где-то еще. Совсем уж злые языки считали, что Брайты — шпионы. И деньги получают то ли от русских, то ли от немцев — короче, от каких-то ублюдков, которые оплачивают им все радости жизни.  
Впереди шел мистер Брайт. В белой рубашке, без галстука, в простых брюках — он создавал впечатление, которое подошло бы для сплетен о шпионской жизни. Мистер Брайт был гладко выбрит, прическа его вполне подошла бы для модного ток-шоу. В законченности внешнего вида мистер Брайт легко мог соперничать с отцом Дэнни. Вот только по отцу Дэнни было видно, что он скорее возглавит травести-шоу, а мистера Брайта легко было представить в Конгрессе.  
Миссис Брайт шла следующей. Она надела туфли и брючный костюм, но выглядела как человек, который редко отваживается на подобные подвиги. Видимо, тоже хотела произвести впечатление. Идти на каблуках ей было сложно, Брендон подумал, что она чаще ходит в другой обуви и удивился. Кем она может работать? Или сидит целый день дома, выращивает органические огурцы без ГМО?  
Энтони плелся последним, и вид у него был как у побитого щенка. Мистер и миссис Брайт выглядели спокойными, даже слегка улыбались, но по лицу Энтони было хорошо видно, что вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнее утро выдались непростыми.  
— Привет, — зачем-то ляпнул Брендон. Фраза сорвалась сама.  
— Привет, — ответил Энтони, по его лицу было понятно — тоже не ожидал от себя такой глупости.  
Мама Брендона и родители Энтони одарили друг друга многозначительными взглядами, которые означали, что вот-вот разразится война.  
— Проходите! — крикнул Колин, открыв дверь. Он привык к вечному ору в коридорах школы и всегда старался говорить громко, но срывался на крик.  
Стройной очередью родители и ученики засеменили к директрисе.  
Она подготовилась — расставила много стульев, на подносе приготовила желающим кофе и чай. Мама Энтони согласилась выпить чаю, сделала себе и спросила, хочет ли еще кто-то? Отозвался отец Дэнни, с удовольствием принял у нее из рук чашку, долго рассыпался в благодарностях. На этом рассаживание завершилось.  
— Большое спасибо, что нашли время прийти лично, — сказала миссис Фигль. — Нора, мама не придет?  
Нора помотала головой, не отрываясь от смартфона.  
— Мне позвонить ей? — спросила миссис Фигль.  
— Сейчас лучше не надо, — ответила Нора. — Через неделю она вернется, я сама ей скажу, хорошо?  
Брендон был уверен, что директриса не купится на этот трюк, но миссис Фигль многозначительно покивала. Нора убрала смартфон и приготовилась внимательно слушать. Брендон понял, что они хранят тайну, связанную с мамой Норы. Из-за этой тайны Нора так странно вела себя вечером. Наверняка, она настроила остальных против Брендона. Потому что не хотела рисковать и объяснять, почему не хочет.  
«Никто тебя не тянул в библиотеку», — подумал Брендон.  
Миссис Фигль никогда не занимала его сторону. Она знала, что Брендон живет с отцом-алкашом, но ей было плевать. Зато когда что-то произошло в семье Норы, ей тут же простили пьянку в библиотеке. Хотя она была одной из двух учеников, кто _на самом деле_ выпил алкоголь на территории школы. Дэнни, Люси, Стэн, даже заноза Брайт — не пили. Просто были рядом.  
— Думаю, для многих из вас не секрет, для чего мы собрались здесь. Все же я считаю нужным озвучить вслух произошедшее. Вчера вечером ученики, которые присутствуют здесь, проникли в библиотеку и там употребляли алкоголь. Мы очень строго относимся к незаконному нахождению на территории школы, но еще строже — к детскому алкоголизму. У меня было время подумать, что я могу сделать для ваших детей. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня все ученики, которые были вовлечены в этот прискорбный инцидент, будут оставаться после уроков для дополнительных занятий с мистером Джефферсоном. На этих занятиях ученикам еще раз объяснят, к какому пагубному результату приводит регулярное употребление алкоголя. Кроме того, мистер Джефферсон предложил небольшую программу оздоровительной физической культуры. Чтобы возместить вред, причиненный растущему организму. Все эти занятия продлятся в течение двух недель. На мой взгляд, этого достаточно, чтобы внушить вашим детям всю серьезность произошедшего. В случае, если я увижу повторение вчерашней ситуации, мы будем говорить о возможном исключении. Можете задать вопросы, если они у вас есть.  
Отец Дэнни спросил, куда можно поставить пустую кружку. Других вопросов у родителей не возникло. Нора разглядывала обувь.  
— В таком случае я не вижу смысла и дальше тратить ваше время, но я вынуждена попросить родителей мистера Брайта и мистера Роуза остаться.  
Вереница детей и взрослых, выскальзывая из кабинета, одарила оставшихся сочувственными взглядами. Долго находиться в кабинете миссис Фигль было вредно для настроения. Брендону все время казалось, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть здесь.  
В кабинет заглянул Колин:  
— Может быть заварить свежий кофе?  
— Мы здесь надолго? — спросил напрямую мистер Брайт.  
— Нет, — миссис Фигль вежливо улыбнулась. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы дальнейший разговор слушали лишние люди. Мне кажется, ситуация, в которую мы попали, весьма деликатная.  
— В таком случае мне кружку кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил мистер Брайт у Колина, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Мне тоже, — ляпнул Брендон. — Пожалуйста.  
Мама и миссис Фигль одарили его испепеляющими взглядами, но вскоре Колин показался с двумя кружками. Брендон редко пил кофе, не особенно понимал, в чем смысл, но теперь выпить его казалось священным долгом.  
— Что ж, не буду ходить вокруг да около, — миссис Фигль набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. Казалось, она готовится объявить о начале Третьей Мировой. — Мистер Брайт, миссис Брайт, мне известно, что именно ваш сын открыл другим ученикам дверь в библиотеку. Следов взлома на двери не было, по словам миссис Лидс, ключ был у Энтони два года.  
— Ему часто нужно было после уроков заниматься дополнительно, — вмешалась миссис Брайт.  
— Вы понимаете, что это означает, что именно благодаря вашему сыну стало возможным то, что послужило причиной наказания всех учащихся? — миссис Фигль старательно балансировала между строгостью и вежливостью. Судя по всему, она впервые вынуждена была отчитывать родителей Энтони.  
— На самом деле, виски принес я, — вмешался Брендон.  
Мать стоически молчала и даже не толкнула его в плечо.  
— Мистер Роуз, в данный момент я...  
— Слушайте, давайте я упрощу вам задачу, вы изо всех сил стараетесь не наехать на этих уважаемых людей, — сорвался Брендон. — Да, это была моя идея. Я хотел пойти в библиотеку и потусить там вместе с ребятами. Вон с теми ребятами, которые теперь в коридоре. Хорошие ребята, ни разу не пили, наверное. Достал бутылку, пошел к школе, но чуток увлекся. Думаете, все это стало возможным из-за Тони? Едва ли. Мы бы просто разбили дверь, и все. Вы их видели? Да там первоклашка справится. Нет, миссис Фигль, хотите спустить собак, спускайте на меня. Вы что, правда верите, что этот тип мог организовать вечеринку на территории школы?  
Миссис Брайт посмотрела на Брендона, как на исчадие зла, зато мистер Брайт величественно покивал в знак высочайшего одобрения.  
«Вот ублюдки!» — восхитился Брендон.  
— Напрасно вы считаете, мистер Роуз, что я собиралась, как вы выразились, спустить собак, — ответила директриса. — Я всего лишь хотела начать с позитивной ноты. Выбирала такие слова, чтобы не выставить вас, мистер Роуз, полным ничтожеством...  
— Да что вы себе позволяете! — не выдержала мама Брендона. — Вы меня позвали, чтобы оскорблять моего сына?!  
— Миссис Роуз, никто вас не оскорбляет, — миссис Фигль потерла переносицу. — Приношу свои извинения, если выразилась грубо. Мне всего лишь хотелось донести до мис... до Брендона, что я вовсе не считаю главным виновником произошедшего Энтони. Наоборот, я считаю, что именно ваш сын повлиял на Энтони таким образом, что библиотека оказалась открыта безо всякого взлома. Поверьте, я понимаю, что происходит, и я не хочу, чтобы учащиеся моей школы чувствовали себя здесь лишними и не понятыми. Поэтому я собрала вас здесь. Вовсе не ради этого эксперимента мистера Джефферсона, который он хочет устроить. Здоровый образ жизни — прекрасно, но далеко на нем не уехать, когда в голове кавардак. Не так ли, Брендон?  
Он решил промолчать. Впервые за много лет он был согласен с директрисой. Если бы не его поведение, если бы не история Фредди...  
— Прежде всего, мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на вопрос, Брендон. Откуда ты взял алкоголь?  
Брендон почувствовал, как поползли по спине мурашки. Он не мог сдать Фредди. Только не теперь, только не после ужасной истории, которую услышал. Мозг стал лихорадочно искать варианты. Брендон вспомнил пьяного отца — вчера утром отец уже был пьяным.  
— Дома, — ответил Брендон.  
— Дорогой, — прошептала мама и зажала рукой рот, чтобы сдержать себя.  
— Миссис Роуз, думаю, ответ показателен, — миссис Фигль выдержала паузу. — Я знаю о вашей сложной ситуации и ценю то, что вы делаете для своего ребенка. Наверняка, именно вы убедили Брендона не бросать школу. Но влияние его отца теперь настолько сильное, что я настаиваю на дополнительных мерах.  
Она выдержала еще одну паузу.  
«Решает, наверное, сжечь меня на костре или повесить», — подумал Брендон во время затянувшейся паузы.  
— Миссис Роуз, я собираюсь просить родителей Энтони об услуге. На том основании, что их сын был замешан в произошедшем. Я хотела бы, чтобы некоторое время Энтони и Брендон занимались вместе. Я успела изучить новое расписание Брендона. Заметила дополнительную литературу. Похвально, что ты, Брендон, несмотря на напряжение между нами, несмотря на сложности с базовым курсом, решил взять продвинутый уровень. Тебе понадобится помощь, а у меня совсем мало времени. Я взяла этот курс только для того, чтобы не забывать, каково это — учить подростков. Некоторые остаются в кресле директора и начинают забывать об этом. Мистер Брайт, миссис Брайт?  
— Если Энтони не против, — ответила миссис Брайт.  
Энтони разглядывал пол.  
— Тони, ты сможешь помочь? — спросил мистер Брайт. Строго — так, что Брендону стало ясно — в другой ситуации не было бы никаких вопросов. Они разыгрывали спектакль перед директрисой.  
— Придется отменить уроки фортепьяно, — ответил Энтони.  
Мысленно Брендон усмехнулся — парню еще хватало наглости в такой ситуации торговаться. Ничего, может быть, не так уж страшно будет сидеть с ним за соседним столом.  
— Дома обсудим, — ответил мистер Брайт. — Мы согласны, миссис Фигль, детали мы решим сами.  
— В таком случае я объясню вам, как все будет работать. Успеваемость Брендона теперь будет частью ответственности вашего сына. Если я увижу, что мой эксперимент удался, уверяю, у вашего Энтони не возникнет никаких проблем с выпускными тестами.  
«Она вслух это сказала?!» — спохватился Брендон.  
— Уверен, моему сыну не нужна ваша помощь, — мистер Брайт встал, показывая, что не собирается слушать проповеди директрисы дальше.  
— Ну конечно, — улыбнулась миссис Фигль.  
— Большое спасибо, — сказала на прощание миссис Брайт. — Надеюсь, скоро увидим тебя в гостях, Брендон, — она изо всех улыбалась ему, сцепив зубы. Возможно, собиралась вызвать экзорциста перед его визитом.  
— Всего хорошего, миссис Роуз, — попрощался мистер Брайт.  
Энтони пошел за ними молча. Возможно, мечтал о том, что его перестанут учить играть на фортепьяно.  
— Миссис Роуз, — директриса остановила маму Брендона. Встала, схватила за руку. — Миссис Роуз, если я могу вам чем-то помочь, пожалуйста...  
— Отпустите, — ответила мама и протиснулась в дверь, где опять появился Колин.  
Брендон побежал следом, чуть не повалив бедного Колина.  
— Мам! Мама! — кричал Брендон, потому что догнать ее в коридоре за толпой учеников было невозможно. Она ловко крутилась в потоках, а его толкали — как на зло.  
На секунду он испугался, что не сможет догнать ее никогда. Что она уйдет. Исчезнет в толпе учеников. И они больше не увидятся. Ему стало страшно, он в последний раз растолкал учеников, вырвался и побежал.  
— Мам, постой!  
Она уже вытирала слезы.  
— Мам, я не хотел. Правда, я не хотел, я не думал, что так получится.  
— Зачем ты соврал? — спросила она.  
Брендон не знал, почему она была уверена, что он соврал. И не знал, почему не сказала этого в кабинете директрисы. Возможно, чтобы не выяснилось, что он украл бутылку. Но, скорее всего, из солидарности. Чтобы помочь ему.  
— Я не...  
Он посмотрел в сторону Фредди, который подметал за учениками тропинку. Там остались бумажки, фантики — обычный утренний хлам.  
— У него сын умер, — зачем-то сказал Брендон.  
— У того человека? — спросила мама.  
— Да, у дяди Фреда.  
— Ты его хорошо знаешь, да?  
— Да, хорошо, он мне часто помогал, — ответил Брендон. — Он — хороший. И у него сын умер. Я не знал.  
— Он тебе дал бутылку?  
— Не говори ему ничего, ладно? Пожалуйста!  
Она ничего не ответила, но зачем-то обняла. Так крепко, что Брендон решил — она никуда не сбежит. Ему не придется ловить ее в толпе. Он обнял ее в ответ.  
— Мне пора на работу, — она еще раз вытерла слезы и пошла по тропинке, которую мел Фредди.  
Брендон проследил за ней, пока она не скрылась из виду.  
— Не знала, что ты — маменькин сынок, — Нора подкралась к нему неожиданно. — Она у тебя ничего. Одевается, конечно, не весть как, но они все наряжаются, если идут к миссис Фигль.  
— Почему она разрешила тебе сидеть там без матери? — спросил Брендон.  
— Не твое дело, козел, — Нора толкнула его плечом и пошла прочь.  
На первом уроке Брендон вполуха слушал рассказ о современной истории Штата. Один раз учитель попросил его быть внимательнее, но тем дело ограничилось. Брендон не переживал, что завалит историю — очень тяжело было завалить тупые тесты. Он мог за сутки прочесть учебник и прекрасно справиться с заданием. История давалась ему легко, но он искренне считал ее бесполезной тратой времени. Одни ребята написали этот учебник, чтобы вдолбить людям в голову выдуманные факты. Другие ребята восприняли все слишком серьезно.  
Зато на химии, которую подсунула ему Нора, пришлось попотеть. Знакомых не оказалось, даже всезнайка Брайт не взял себе химию. Возможно, собирался сдавать другие экзамены.  
«Или его увезли домой? Отпаивают теперь какао, завернули в пледик», — думал Брендон.  
Все решилось на литературе. Брендон и Энтони попали в один список обязательной литературы, которую вела пожилая маразматичка — мисс Хопкинсон. Сколько было лет мисс Хопкинсон, никто уже не пытался выяснить. Иногда она заходила в соседний кабинет и начинала вести литературу у другого класса. Все давно привыкли к ее причудам. Даже Брендон больше не шутил на ее счет, потому что считал это дурным тоном. Они старательно игнорировали ее бубнеж и листали варианты тестов.  
Брендон занял последнее место, чтобы никому не пришло в голову отвлекать его от грустных мыслей. Неожиданно рядом сел Стэн. Потом пришла еще одна группа, и Брендон увидел Энтони и его тонюсенький ноутбук.  
Энтони занял место впереди, рядом с мисс Хопкинсон. Возможно, собирался ее слушать. Брендон раньше не следил за Блестяшкой и не знал, всегда ли он так ведет себя или решил расстараться после выговора за библиотеку.  
— Читал «Над пропастью во ржи»? — спросил Стэн.  
Брендон повернулся к нему, чтобы проверить, что не произошло ошибки.  
«Оно умеет разговаривать», — подумал Брендон.  
— Нет, а что?  
— На дополнительной литературе завтра будем разбирать. Я принес книгу, — и Стэн положил книгу прямо перед Брендоном.  
Она была потрепанной, в мягкой обложке, на плохой бумаге. Брендон пролистал ее — во многих местах карандашом предыдущий читатель сделал пометки.  
— Только завтра принеси, ладно? — попросил Стэн.  
— Не вопрос, — ответил Брендон. Его слишком сильно поразило, что Стэн заговорил с ним.  
Мисс Хопкинсон начала невыносимо скучный урок. Она рассказывала первому ряду что-то важное. Брендон не мог расслышать ее, но видел, как она потрясает высохшим кулачком. Ему стало жаль ее. На короткий миг ему стало жаль всех. Недотепу Стэна с его мачехой, Дэнни с папашей-геем, Нору, которая не смогла притащить мать к директрисе, нелепую Люси с запахом корицы.  
Потом он вспомнил Тони. Нет, этого жалеть толку не было. У Брайта все будет хорошо. В отличие от Норы, Стэна, Дэнни и Люси, Тони вырвется из их захолустья. Поступит в хороший вуз, закончит его с отличием, потом найдет прекрасную работу по рекомендациям отца. Воплощение мечты миссис Фигль о будущем для современных молодых людей.  
Он открыл книгу на середине и прочел: «Наконец я все-таки разделся и лег. Лег и подумал: помолиться, что ли? Но ничего не вышло. Не могу я молиться, даже когда мне хочется. Во-первых, я отчасти атеист. Христос мне, в общем, нравится, но вся остальная муть в Библии — не особенно. Взять, например, апостолов. Меня они, по правде говоря, раздражают до чертиков»*.  
Губы сами растеклись в улыбке. Надо же, какие книги дает читать миссис Фигль своим птенчикам. Вроде бы у мисс Хопкинсон они читали сказки. Или типа того.  
Он пролистал еще и нашел: «Смотри, как люди сходят с ума по машинам. Для них трагедия, если на их машине хоть малейшая царапина, а они вечно рассказывают, на сколько миль хватает галлона бензина, а как только купят новую машину, сейчас же начинают ломать голову, как бы им обменять ее на самую новейшую марку. А я даже с т а р ы е машины не люблю. Понимаешь, мне не интересно. Лучше бы я себе завел лошадь, черт побери. В лошадях хоть есть что-то человеческое. С лошадью хоть поговорить можно»*.  
«Надо же, — подумал Брендон. — Бывает и так, что в книжке не одна мура».  
Остаток дня он провел за чтением книги. Его попытались призвать к ответу на математике, но он сказал, что так и не понял ничего с прошлого года, в классе рассмеялись, и учитель предпочел игнорировать дальнейшее существование Брендона.  
Книжка осталась с ним даже в столовой, где он читал про поезд, про человека, который был с ним вроде бы одного возраста и тоже удивлялся, каким чудовищным лицемерием прикрывается от него мир.  
Иногда Брендону становилось тошно от того, как точно получалось у автора написать то, что казалось новым. Брендон думал, он первым догадался до того или до этого, а в книге все уже было. Когда уроки закончились, он собрался уходить домой, но бдительный Стэн, который иногда приближался на расстояние выстрела, чтобы посмотреть на книгу в руках Брендона, напомнил про наказание.  
Нора, Дэнни, Люси, Стэн, Энтони и Брендон сидели на скамейке перед Дейвом. Несколько раз мистер Джефферсон ходил взад вперед. Брендон с книгой в руке его озадачил.  
— Не вовремя ты за ум взялся, — ляпнул Дейв.  
— Вы вроде сами говорили, что никогда не поздно, — парировал Брендон.  
— Что, интересно? Про пиратов?  
— Вот, завтра спрашивать будут, — Брендон показал обложку.  
Дейву нечего было возразить, кроме того, что сейчас время его отработки, так что все чтение придется оставить. Шутки про пиратов и другие глупости прошли мимо Брендона.  
Ничего особо серьезного Дейв не приготовил — заставил бежать круг по стадиону. Люси возражала, что на ней юбка, и что она не очень-то хочет бегать в туфлях, Дейв не поддавался. Она пробежала круг, сняла туфли и показала ему мозоли.  
— Довольны вы? — спросила она. — Могли бы предупредить.  
— У вас разве нет одежды в шкафчиках? — удивился Дейв.  
— Вы серьезно? — Нора разминала ногу, сидя на траве. — Да никто из нас не взял физкультуры. Мы похожи на ненормальных? Или на тех, кому светит спортивная стипендия?  
Дейв сильно растерялся.  
— В следующий раз мы принесем, — сказал Брендон. — Принесем же? — он оглядел остальных.  
Нехотя они согласились с ним, но энтузиазма никто не высказал.  
Дейв заставил их присесть двадцать раз, пока бедная Люси не свалилась на траву. Потом всех отпустили.  
— Да он издевается! — раньше она вела себя как мышка, но теперь ее прорвало. — Он думает, что может с нами вести себя, как с военными?  
— Лу, перестань, мы же кружок пробежали, — успокаивал ее Дэнни.  
— Кружок?! Да ты только посмотри, я ходить не смогу неделю, — сокрушалась Люси.  
— Придется встать на ноги завтра. Он не отвяжется, — сказал Брендон.  
— Все из-за тебя! — накинулась на него Люси.  
— Нет, конфетка, все из-за того, что твой парень меня хочет, — Брендон ускорил шаг.  
— Что?! — заорала Люси.  
— Да я никогда не...  
— Козел! — крикнула Нора. — До завтра!  
Брендон не ответил им. Он долго шел вперед и думал, что остался в одиночестве, поэтому голос Энтони застал его врасплох и заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Ты прочел книгу?  
— Какую? А, эту? — Брендон помахал книжкой. — Нет, еще не прочел. Я не умею быстро читать, в отличие от некоторых. Посижу вечером.  
— Может лучше у меня? — вопрос прозвучал так фальшиво-буднично, что Брендон остановился.  
Они замерли посреди улицы. До школы было уже далеко, никто из знакомых не видел их.  
— Да ты не обязан все это делать, — сказал Брендон. — Не слушай эту дуру, она просто хочет, чтобы все было «как надо». Я прочту, сколько смогу.  
— У тебя вроде дома отец... — Энтони старательно разглядывал асфальт. — Слушай, я не... если ты не хочешь — окей, не проблема, я просто...  
Брендон заметил, как сжался кулак Блестяшки.  
— Ладно, давай у тебя посидим, — сказал Брендон. Ему стало интересно, что будет дальше. — Чай у тебя есть?  
— Чай? Да, конечно, — Энтони прочистил горло. — Чай, без проблем.  
«Запал? — подумал Брендон. — Да он вроде никогда... Или наоборот?»  
Они медленно шли по улице. Начинало темнеть. Брендон устал, он забыл, что Энтони живет на отшибе.  
— Слушай, а тебя разве не забирают на тачке или типа того?  
— На тачке? — удивился Энтони. — Иногда забирают, если я не успеваю на курсы или на дополнительные уроки. Но сегодня второй день в школе, так что я вроде бы никуда не... — он достал смартфон. — Да, ничего нет.  
— У тебя там что, расписание? — спросил Брендон.  
— Конечно, — Энтони показал экран, где мелким шрифтом были указаны даты, время, описание занятий. — У тебя нет такого?  
— Да я уж как-нибудь запомню, что мне утром в школу, — ответил Брендон.  
Они долго шли в молчании.  
— Спасибо, что помог мне вчера, — сказал Брендон и развернул голову так, чтобы увидеть реакцию.  
Блестяшка покраснел, убрал руку в карман. Другая рука — та, что сжимала ноутбук — напряглась.  
«Точно запал!»  
— Нет проблем, — ответил Блестяшка.  
Они, наконец, подошли к огромному дому с высоким забором. Энтони набрал непозволительно длинный код, открыл дверь и пропустил вперед Брендона.  
Наконец, Брендон увидел то, о чем спорила вся школа. Не было впереди ни завода по производству амфетаминов, ни огромных спутниковых антенн, чтобы отправлять русским отчеты о шпионаже. От ворот до дома раскинулся ровно подстриженный газон. Дорожка, выложенная плиткой, пересекала зеленое полотно. Брендон не заметил ни цветов, ни сваленного в кучу хлама. Ничего, что могло бы намекнуть на увлечения жильцов. Из-за отсутствия деталей, которые обычно разбавляли зеленый цвет, газон был похож на декорацию фильма.  
Дверь открыла женщина в переднике, что еще разок напомнило Брендону о старых добрых фильмах про большую дружную семью.  
— Ты сегодня поздно, — сказала женщина.  
Брендон с трудом узнал в ней миссис Брайт.  
— Брендон! — она показательно удивилась.  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Брайт, — сказал он. — Можно мне позаниматься с Тони?  
— Конечно, можно! — в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов она широко улыбнулась ему. — Я пеку пирог.  
«Если у нее в гардеробе латексный костюм и хлыстик, я нисколько не удивлюсь», — подумал Брендон.  
Блестяшка повел его по огромному дому на второй этаж. Лестница начиналась там, где у нормальных людей заканчивался дом.  
— Проходи.  
Перед Брендоном распахнулась гигантская комната Энтони Брайта. Та самая, о которой шутили в школе. Где игрушки были якобы разложены по росту. Где танцевал лезгинку медведь под аккомпанемент цыган.  
Комната выглядела кельей аскета-библиотекаря. Вдоль стены справа от двери были расставлены полки с книгами. От пола до потолка все пространство большой комнаты занимали книги. Напротив них жалюзи пропускали тонкие лучи света через два окна. Справа видно было вход в ванную комнату. Слева стояли кровать и письменный стол. В центре, идеально чистый, сиял мягкий белый ковер.  
— Тебе здесь не страшно жить? — спросил Брендон, на всякий случай снимая кеды. Наступать на ковер грязной обувью казалось святотатством похлеще споров со священником в церкви.  
— Привык уже, — ответил Энтони не то в шутку, не то всерьез.  
— Можешь садиться на кровать. Или на ковер, — добавил он, когда положил на стол ноутбук. — Я переоденусь.  
Брендон приготовился отпускать сальные шуточки по поводу переодевания Тони, но тот неожиданно вышел из комнаты. Пришлось выйти за ним и спросить:  
— Ты куда?  
— Переодеться, я же сказал, — ответил Тони.  
— Типа, в другой комнате? — уточнил Брендон, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
— Да, в комнате, где у меня одежда, — ответил Тони, скорее всего, чувствуя себя таким же идиотом.  
— Слушай, а можно с тобой?  
Впоследствии Брендон убеждал себя, что хотел просто поиздеваться над Блестяшкой. Страх остаться в огромной белой комнате с пушистым ковром не шел ему совершенно. Еще он всерьез рассматривал возможность появления миссис Брайт в латексном костюме.  
Комната с одеждой была небольшой — почти как комната, где всю жизнь провел Брендон Роуз.  
— Ты, типа, здесь хранишь шмотки?  
— Мама хранит, — уточнил Энтони.  
Его мама вполне вписывалась в образ женщины, которая выделила для своего единственного ребенка отдельную комнату под одежду. На самом деле, дом Брайтов был таким гигантским и таким пустым, что можно было бы выделять по комнате под каждую часть жизни. Например, читать книги в одной комнате, встречать гостей — в другой, предаваться унынию — в третьей.  
— Поражен? — Тони снял рубашку.  
Под ней Брендон обнаружил не тощий покрытый кожей скелет заучки, а намеки на будущий рельеф.  
— В смысле?  
— Я про комнату, — объяснил Тони. — Считай, что у нас тут «Падение дома Ашеров»*. Мама одна следит за всем домом.  
— Вы разве не можете нанять... служанку? Или кого там нанимают?  
— Наверное, можем, — ответил Тони. — Я не в курсе. Мама говорит, что хочет за всем следить сама.  
— Да тут на один твой ковер полжизни уйдет! — возмутился Брендон.  
— Если хочешь мое мнение, я тоже так думаю, но она настаивает, — ответил Тони.  
Он уже снял пиджак, рубашку с галстуком, начищенные ботинки, а теперь невозмутимо снимал штаны, стоя прямо перед Брендоном.  
«Нет, не запал».  
— Ничего фигура, — сказал Брендон.  
Тони покраснел снова.  
«Или запал?»  
Дома Энтони Брайт ходил в изысканном подобии фланелевой пижамы. Поверх нее полагался халат, но его Тони не стал подвязывать, так что со спины был похож на призрака.  
— Пошли, она нас к пирогу ждет, — почти обреченно сказал Тони.  
Брендон подчинился, завороженно проникая в жизнь людей, которых искренне презирал. В доме Брайтов не было ни дорогущих картин, ни ваз эпохи Цинь, ни сотни рабов, которые непрерывно вылизывали огромные хоромы. Чистота была заслугой миссис Брайт, остальное — видимо, блажью мистера Брайта.  
«У кого-то комплексы по поводу размеров», — мрачно подумал Брендон.  
— Садитесь, мальчики, у меня уже все готово! — обрадовалась миссис Брайт. В переднике, домашних тапочках, с убранными за старомодный чепчик волосами она была похожа на последнего представителя эпохи Американского Возрождения, если такая эпоха существовала. Брендон был уверен в том, что где-то на истории им рассказывали о таком.  
Он попробовал каменный пирог, отдающий смесью глины и опилок, похвалил его и попытался съесть. Рядом давился Тони.  
— Спасибо большое, мам, мы пойдем заниматься, — сказал младший из Брайтов спустя вежливые пять минут.  
— Спускайтесь, если проголодаетесь, — сказала миссис Брайт.  
— Обязательно, мам! — крикнул Тони.  
Они спаслись в комнате, которую Тони тут же закрыл.  
— Может прийти с кусочком добавки, — пояснил он.  
— Она всегда сама готовит? — спросил Брендон.  
— Она все сама делает, — ответил Тони. — Ладно, давай заниматься. Что там у тебя с литературой?  
Тони выглядел уставшим. Брендон с удивлением заметил, что учебный день оказал на Тони заметный эффект. Круги под глазами, тяжелое выражение лица — как от головной боли. Сам Брендон готов был отправляться на ближайшую вечеринку — развлекаться на всю катушку.  
— Да ничего особенного, просто думал книжку почитать.  
— Садись, читай, — Тони пожал плечами и пошел к своему столу.  
— И все? — удивился Брендон.  
— Хочешь, чтоб я проверил, как ты книжку читаешь? — спросил Тони.  
«Сарказм? Ирония? В этом доме?»  
— Необязательно сразу так. Ну а сам ты что делать будешь?  
— Мне надо к тесту подготовиться.  
— У тебя завтра тест?  
— Завтра? — Тони выглядел рассеянным. Он посмотрел на экран смартфона. — Нет, не завтра, ты что! Через неделю.  
— И ты сейчас будешь к нему готовиться?  
— А когда?  
Они смотрели друг на друга, как на идиотов.  
— Ладно, я книжку почитаю, — сказал Брендон, чтобы разрушить неловкую тишину, в которой они оказались.  
Тони отвернулся к ноутбуку на столе, открыл его и стал щелкать. Поначалу Брендона раздражал звук, потом все растворилось за буквами.  
Утром, когда миссис Фигль четвертовала их и подвергала другим Карам Господним, Брендон представлял себе, что Тони сядет рядом с ним, будет через плечо заглядывать, чем там занимается его подопечный, и таким нехитрым способом выведет из себя. Тони сидел спиной к Брендону, увлеченно щелкал тачпадом, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на присутствие гостя. Как будто с головой нырнул в ноутбук.  
Если бы не книга, которая Брендону неожиданно понравилась, он бы пошел разглядывать комнату пристальнее, опять погрузился бы на этот счет в уныние и решил, что перед ним — Семейка Адамс. Но была книга, было спокойствие, никто поблизости не выкрикивал телевизору все, что думает о своей пропащей жизни, никто не торопился в ночную смену. Брендон мог просто сидеть и читать.  
На минуту он отвлекся от чтения — с непривычки устали глаза. Ему легко было представить себя на месте Энтони. Все занимаются его воспитанием, образованием, кормят его, покупают навороченные прибамбасы, одевают. Ну а он, стало быть, все это принимает, благодарит, кланяется и в конце улетает в закат благополучной жизни.  
— Эй, Блестяшка, а ты девственник? — спросил Роуз, когда ему пришло в голову, что у всего есть своя цена.  
Тони сидел спиной, но у него отчетливо покраснели уши.  
Брендон заложил книгу ворсинкой от белоснежного ковра, встал с него, подошел к Энтони.  
— Девственник, да?  
Наконец, мир стал понятен и прост. Брендон почувствовал твердую почву под ногами.  
— Целовался?  
Энтони старательно игнорировал вопросы, но цвет его кожи отвечал сам за себя.  
— Ладно, хоть в кино там на свидания ходил?  
Молчание.  
— Да ты гонишь! Так бывает! Слушай, давай меняться? Ты мне будешь объяснять эти чертовы предметы, ну а я помогу тебе освоиться в жизни. От правильно сданных тестов дети не появляются.  
— Обойдусь как-нибудь, — ответил Энтони.  
«Да точно запал!»  
— Ты погоди отказываться. Я же участвовал в любительском конкурсе «Поцелуй года» и занял первое...  
— Вот поэтому и обойдусь! — отрезал Энтони. Его тон стал более чем недружелюбным, он развернулся и одарил Брендона взглядом Верховной Инквизиции.  
Брендон присел на ковер и захохотал.  
— Что смешного?  
— Жизнь смешная, — ответил Брендон, отсмеявшись. — Ты смешной, я тоже очень смешной. Приперся к тебе из-за этой дуры Фигль. Что я тут получу? По голове обухом от того, что мне так не жить? Все, пора возвращаться в реальность, а ты можешь тут сидеть сколько хочешь. Готовься к тестам, которые будут в следующей жизни. Пока, мне пора.  
Он пошел к выходу, но дверь не выпускала. Хитрый замок требовал от Брендона невозможной ловкости или иного подхода.  
— Долго дверь будешь выламывать? — спросил Блестяшка.  
— Она не открывается!  
— Может, пора попросить помочь? — Блестяшка явно развлекался.  
— Обойдусь как-нибудь, — ответил Брендон. Потом вспомнил, что совсем недавно именно эту фразу услышал от Энтони.  
Стало смешно и легко.  
Блестяшка подошел, щелкнул замком и отступил на шаг, показывая, что дальше Брендон справится без его помощи. Нужно было выйти, но настроение изменилось. Теперь Брендону хотелось остаться. Он ловко подошел вплотную к Энтони, прижал его к незащищенной книгами стене и поцеловал в губы настолько жадно, насколько мог. Представил себя таким пьяным, каким никогда не был. Решил произвести впечатление наверняка.  
Расчет был на то, что Блестяшка тут же растеряется, сбежит и будет долго верещать что-нибудь в своем блестяшечном духе, а Брендон уйдет с гордо поднятой головой.  
Вместо этого Блестяшка вцепился в него, позволил делать со своим ртом ужасные вещи, а в районе его паха Брендон почувствовал то, что в любовных романах назвали бы «восставшей плотью».  
— Не хотите добавки? — спросила миссис Брайт, открывая дверь.  
К счастью для них, дверь открывалась так, что миссис Брайт первые несколько секунд не могла видеть их. Брендон отскочил от невинной жертвы с эрекцией, как ужаленный. Энтони завернулся в халат на манер графа Дракулы, и когда его мама встала в центре комнаты с тарелкой чудовищного пирога, все было замаскировано.  
Они надеялись на это. Переводили дыхание, старательно делали вид, что ничего противозаконного в комнате не происходило.  
— Да, мам, спасибо, мы потом поедим, — Тони пошел вперед, придерживая полы аристократически тонкого халата. Брендон следил за ним издалека.  
Вот он забрал блюдо с «еще тепленькими вкусняшками», вот понес его к столу с открытым тестом, который «мы еще не разобрали, так что придется задержаться», потом сел на стул, на всякий случай закинув ногу на ногу, а потом... состроил самую палевную рожу на свете в духе «здесь нет наркотиков, вы пришли не по адресу».  
Брендон обреченно вздохнул — сейчас мама Блестяшки все поймет, переоденется и отхлещет их чем-нибудь в духе Средневековья. Раннего или не очень — Брендон заснул на том уроке, где рассказывали, когда и чем били.  
— Все-все, не мешаю, — она стала отступать. Чепчик и передник, белоснежный ковер, манера говорить — все выдавало в миссис Брайт потенциального маньяка. Пока она не закрыла дверь, Брендон чувствовал себя на волосок от казни.  
— Какого хрена?! — набросился на него Тони, когда стихли шаги. — Ты чего устроил?!  
— Вот как будто ты возражал, — шепотом ответил Брендон, не до конца уверенный, что миссис Брайн не стала бы подделывать шаги, чтобы потом неожиданно ворваться в комнату и уличить их в разговоре или еще в чем похуже.  
— Нельзя было закрыть дверь для такого случая?! Ты смерти моей хочешь?!  
«Точно, она — маньяк, держит их с отцом, как заложников», — всплыла бредовая мысль.  
— Да она если узнает, что я думал о чем-то, кроме учебы, заберет меня из школы, наймет десяток учителей и будет держать вот в этой самой комнате! — тирада Энтони подтверждала самые плохие опасения.  
— Слушай, а она у тебя нормальная?  
— Нормальная?! — заорал Энтони.  
Брендон почти слышал, как возвращаются «тук-тук-тук» миссис Брайт.  
— Говори потише, необязательно же так орать!  
— Нормальная? — шепотом повторил Энтони. — Ты совсем сдурел, Роуз? Конечно, она нормальная! Просто заботится обо мне, и...  
— Просто заботится?! — Брендон попытался смягчить крик, но все равно вышло громко. — Да ты тут как в доме с привидениями. У тебя тут этот чертов ковер, эти стены пустые, эти... книги.  
— Книги-то чем тебе помешали?  
— Да ничем, просто их же... много. Не знаю, есть у вас тут комната, где их можно было бы хранить...  
Энтони протяжно застонал, как будто ему вот-вот должны были вырвать зуб.  
— Как же ты меня бесишь, Роуз, — сказал он. — Все это — подарки. От мамы, от отца, от дальних родственников. Вот и стоят здесь.  
— Книги?  
— Ну а что они мне дарить-то будут? Бутылки вискаря?  
— Да не знаю... игрушки.  
— Мне что, девять?  
— Да почему сразу девять, но тут же явно не за один год праздников... Вон, гляди, у тебя еще и сказки остались. Ты, получается, живой человек?  
— Очень смешно, Роуз, — мрачно сказал Блестяшка. — Тебе чужую жизнь вывернуть — ничего не стоит. Как же ты...  
— Бешу тебя? Ты уже говорил, — Брендон вспомнил поцелуй, к нему вернулось самодовольное настроение. — Чего тогда не оттолкнул? Чего не врезал? На стуле-то не просто так сидишь, да?  
Он рассчитывал, что Блестяшка опять покраснеет, но Тони стиснул зубы.  
«Видимо, тогда не врезал, врежет сейчас», — пронеслось в голове Брендона.  
— Ладно, — сказал вдруг Блестяшка. Не врезал, не начал очередную отповедь про плохое поведение. — Ладно, Роуз, я согласен. Валяй, мы меняемся. Я делаю из тебя выдающегося литератора. Куда ты там еще записался?  
— На химию...  
— Господи, да у тебя совсем...  
— Полегче!  
— Ладно, на химию. Выдающегося химика сделаем. Потом обрадуешь, где еще тебе придется стать выдающимся специалистом. Ты помогаешь мне, как ты сказал, освоиться в жизни. Тусовки, поцелуи, девственность — вот это все.  
Брендон ненадолго замолчал, переваривая происходящее. Только что Брайт краснел и бледнел от расспросов, потом не оттолкнул его во время поцелуя, а теперь предлагает совсем уж из ряда вон. Принял шутку Брендона за реальность. Или нет? Или это сложное издевательство в духе живущих в гигантском доме извращенцев?  
— Слушай, а хочешь, я тебе еще доплачивать буду?  
— Доплачивать?  
— Да-да, доплачивать. Найдешь мне хорошего парня — сотню баксов. Научишь целоваться — еще сотню. Если все прокатит и я окажусь в лиге выдающихся школьников, сразу две сотни. Ну? По рукам?  
Брендон почувствовал, что не сможет сделать «по рукам» — слишком вспотели ладони. Его прошибло жаром, потом — холодом. Он смотрел на застывшего в одной позе Энтони и не мог понять, что происходит. Четыре сотни — нехитрая математика. Не состояние, конечно, но почти халява, а слова постряли в горле.  
— Не хочешь? — спросил Тони, выворачивая лицо так, что там появилось почти мультяшное удивление. — Неужели? Как же так, наш циничный Роуз не хочет поднять бабла?  
«Поднять бабла?» — Брендон вспомнил дядю Фреда.  
Еще разок, заслоняя реальность, пронесся перед ним первый день в школе. Пока Брендон молчал, Тони встал, подошел к нему и встал напротив.  
— Ужин готов! — закричала издалека миссис Брайт. Ее голос привел Брендона в чувство — такой крик мог поднять мертвых из могилы.  
— Обязательно есть? — мысленно содрогаясь, спросил Брендон.  
— Могу отмазать тебя, — Тони скрестил на груди руки.  
— Валяй.  
— Бесплатно? Нет, у нас же договорные отношения...  
Брендон сделал шаг вперед, схватил Тони за плечи и повторил поцелуй.  
Вот из-за чего его бросало в жар. Никому в школе не пришло бы в голову так целоваться. Тони понятия не имел, что делать, но интуитивно вел себя так, как хотелось Брендону.  
Брендон ненавидел, когда во время поцелуя люди начинали сбивать его с толку собственной инициативой — лезли показывать фантастическое владение языком, неожиданно дарили конфетки и чудили другими способами, от которых тянуло поржать с друзьями. Ничего этого Тони не делал, просто позволял Брендону самому решать, что к чему.  
Впрочем, всегда оставалась другая крайность — тотальное безучастие. Мара, к примеру, тоже не лезла со своими дельными предложениями, она просто открывала рот и ждала. Брендону казалось, что он целует Белоснежку. Только Мара не оживала даже во время секса.  
«Наверное, ей семь гномов нужны», — шутил Брендон в компании случайных собутыльников.  
Тони не был Белоснежкой, он цеплялся за Брендона, тянулся к нему, и это заводило сильнее бесконечных попыток перехватить инициативу. Наконец-то не надо было сражаться на невидимом поле боя. Брендон расслабился и продолжил поцелуй. Они стояли так долго, что еще разок услышали:  
— Мальчики, ужи-и-н!  
Брендон прервал поцелуй, отступил, вытер губы ладонью. Он вспомнил, как историк рассказывал им легенду про Конец Света, который начнется с того, что какой-то чувак начнет кричать. Или делать что-то еще — очень громкое. Тогда, мол, все слетятся и начнется грандиозное рубилово. Брендон хорошо запомнил только, что дело будет в очень громком звуковом сигнале. Им вполне мог быть крик миссис Брайт.  
— Что, есть не будешь?  
— Есть вариант тут остаться и не спускаться к ужину?  
Тони задумался на целую минуту — то ли воспроизводил в голове план здания, то ли пытался придумать лазейку в расписании мамы.  
— Нет, — он обреченно вздохнул. — Если ты не спустишься, она спросит, здоров ли ты. Если окажется, что ты приболел, она принесет тебе еду в комнату и будет следить, чтобы ты поел.  
— Ты можешь сказать, что я уже ушел...  
— Мальчики! — голос, возвещающий о начале конца, приближался.  
— Мимо нее ты бы не прошел, она не поверит...  
— Проверять будет?  
— Да.  
— Я могу в твоем грандиозном шкафу...  
— Мальчики! — раздался стук в дверь.  
— Да поздно уже... — снова вздохнул Тони.  
Брендон, на всякий случай еще разок вытер губы. Тони завязал халат. Они открыли дверь, сказали ей, что зачитались, и пошли есть.  
Раньше Брендону казалось, если люди живут в таком богатом доме, они едят сплошь круассаны с икрой, запивают цветочными нектарами и перекусывают изысканными деликатесами. Увы, миссис Брайт приготовила для них полезную говядину, которую не смогла бы прожевать даже мясорубка, недоваренный рис и салат, порубленный так мелко, что теперь напоминал соус.  
— Кушайте-кушайте, не стесняйся, Брендон, я специально приготовила больше.  
Брендон поймал себя на том, что молится, чего с ним не случалось уже много лет. Помощь высших сил была ему просто необходима. Тони прекрасно целуется — так, что можно весь вечер стоять на чертовом ковре и обо всем забыть. Но если каждый раз приходить к нему и есть... нет, это чересчур. Приглашать Тони домой? Нет, это тоже — слишком. Во-первых, отец, во-вторых, мать, в-третьих, миссис Фигль, чтоб ей было пусто.  
Тогда Брендон вспомнил, что у него есть ключи от неплохого дома. Да, там не разогнаться, никакого душа или других примочек — все отключили, но если выбирать между этим и... он попытался проглотить очередную порцию, не задумываясь, что именно глотает.  
— Брендон, тебя мама не будет искать? — спросила сама вежливость миссис Брайт.  
Он чуть не ляпнул ей в ответ: «Да я уже взрослый». Вовремя одумался и сказал, что позвонит ей после ужина.  
Пришлось звонить — миссис Брайт напомнила. Он набрал номер и пошел в коридор, подавляя приступы тошноты после дополнительной порции.  
— Все нормально? — спросила удивленная его поздним звонком мама.  
— Да, мам, я у Брайтов, хотел сказать, что у меня все окей.  
— Ладно, — растерялась мама. — Повеселись там... ой, в смысле, позанимайся там.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся. Вот кто «просто заботился».  
Тони потащил Брендона обратно на второй этаж, испуганно оглядываясь по дороге.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Брендон.  
— Отец скоро придет, — ответил Тони.  
— Он у тебя что, людоед? — пошутил Брендон. Но от этой шутки не было смешно даже ему самому.  
— После разговора с миссис Фигль он очень хотел с тобой «поговорить по-мужски». Не знаю, что это такое, он при мне еще ни разу так ни с кем не говорил, но у него в гараже есть бита, так что...  
Брендон ускорил темп, они зашли в комнату Тони, закрылись, сели по разным сторонам от двери, перевели дух, переглянулись, а через несколько секунд уже целовались под дверью.  
В реальность их снова вернул дружелюбный стук миссис Брайт, от которого у Брендона душа рухнула в пятки.  
— Уже совсем поздно, может быть, ты останешься ночевать у нас?  
— Отказывайся! — прошептал Тони. Вид у него был совершенно нелепый — глаза расширились от ужаса, он будто пытался спасти Брендона от армии зомби.  
«Может она ночью кровь пьет?» — подумал Брендон.  
— Я постелю тебе в комнате для гостей! — ласково зазывала мама Тони, пока тот интенсивно мотал головой, размахивал руками и показывал другими способами, что Брендон должен стоять насмерть.  
— Миссис Брайт, я лучше пойду домой. Мама будет волноваться!  
— Смотри! Если передумаешь, я только рада.  
Ее шаги стали удаляться. Тони перевел дух.  
— Ты чего? Ну зашел бы я в комнату для гостей, что тут такого?  
— Ты же потом собрался сюда вернуться, — Тони мрачно усмехнулся, а Брендон решил, что пора раскрывать карты, так что промолчал. — У нас ночью отец включает сигнализацию. Если кто-то пройдет по коридорам, звук будет такой, что услышат на другом конце города. И сразу приедут копы.  
— Сюда?! — ужаснулся Брендон.  
— Ага, — Тони продолжал веселиться. — Думаешь, сможешь обмануть отца? Он у меня параноик со стажем. Сразу решит, что ты собрался украсть фамильные драгоценности.  
— Серьезно?!  
— Ага. У нас в каждой комнате, даже в гостевых, свои ванная и туалет. Ты там будешь заперт, как в тюрьме. Подъем в шесть утра, сразу вкуснейший завтрак и поездка до школы в компании военного в отставке.  
— Так он все-таки...  
— Да не шпион он! — крикнул Тони. — На кой черт в нашем захолустье торчать шпиону?  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что он действительно военный, — пожал плечами Брендон.  
— Прости, — Тони встал и пошел к окну. Раздвинул жалюзи — они увидели освещенный по всему периметру газон. — У него ПТСР. Ранили серьезно во время операции. Он в отставке, занимается безопасностью. На работе его паранойя очень помогает, но дома он...  
— Так вот почему твоя мама все...  
— Он ее не заставляет, — тут же вступился Тони. — Говорит, если наймем людей, ей будет легче. Но я ее понимаю. Если он знает, что все готовила она сама, что в доме убирала только она... Короче, ему так немного полегче.  
— Ты поэтому не хотел, чтобы мы встретились?  
— Он поутихнет немного, потом и встретитесь, а сейчас он на взводе. Я же совершил преступление за гранью его понимания — открыл вам доступ в чертову библиотеку. Тут вчера вечером целый скандал был. Он меня хотел в военный лагерь отправлять следующим летом, мол, хоть где-то я поумнею. Мать отговорила.  
Брендону нечего было ответить. Он поднял книгу.  
— Наверное, мне лучше домой.  
— Наверное, лучше, — ответил Тони, стоя перед окном. — Иди, завтра поговорим.  
— Пока.  
Тони не стал отвечать. Брендон попрощался с миссис Брайт и пошел к остановке, чтобы доехать до дома. Водитель и влюбленная парочка на последнем ряду были его единственными спутниками, так что он снова погрузился в книгу, чтобы не думать про семейные проблемы Брайтов.  
Дома мирно спал в своем кресле отец. Пахло пиццей — скорее всего, опять заказывал ее, хотя мать просила его не тратить деньги.  
Брендон прошел в свою комнату, разделся, лег в постель и открыл социальную сеть, чтобы найти там Энтони Брайта.  
«Привет», — написал он.  
Прошла минута, потом еще одна. Чтобы скоротать время, Брендон сходил по закладкам на каналы любимых порноактрис и актеров. Потом вернулся обратно — сообщение не было прочитано.  
«Он что, спит?!»  
На часах было всего лишь двенадцать ночи. Детское время — чаще всего Брендон к двенадцати только начинал напиваться.  
Ему стало скучно, он полистал страничку Энтони — фотографии, репосты учебных групп. Всего было так мало, что Брендон понял — этот не живет в сети. Наверное, родители не одобряют? Потом он подумал, что будь у него такие же родители, как у Тони, он бы обязательно завел себе фейковую страничку. Потому что мама с папой бдят, и нельзя, чтобы в их лапы попал компромат.  
Искать пришлось долго — Брендону было не лень. Он пробежался по школьным группам, потом по редким знакомым Тони, которых знал сам. Под некоторыми постами ставил лайки «Энтони Брайт», но эти посты были исполнены здравого смысла, любви к знаниям. Зато другие, те, которые могли быть не особо позитивно восприняты родителя Энтони, одобрял совершенно другой пользователь с говорящим никнеймом «Чертов Пианист».  
Брендон долго смеялся, на всякий случай зажав рот ладонью. На страничке Чертова Пианиста было достаточно компромата, чтобы потопить «Титаник». Там были совершенно безразмерные айсберги из репостов эротики, сальных шуток, циничных блогеров и прочей дури, которой занимали голову все, включая самого Брендона.  
Надо же где-то отвлекаться от тленности бытия. Энтони Брайт все быстрее обретал черты живого существа. Брендону тошно было от его семьи, но, с другой стороны, сам он тоже не спешил знакомить друзей с отцом или даже с мамой.  
Ночной серфинг закончился под утро. Брендон заснул, запоздало вспомнив, что должен был хотя бы попытаться прочесть книгу, которую ему пожертвовал Стэн.  
Утром от Молчаливого Боба пришло смс:  
«Не забудь книгу».  
Смс разбудило Брендона, он не проспал, не забыл книгу, пришел вовремя — заспанный, вспоминая особенно жгучие репосты Пианиста.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, возвращая книгу.  
В классе было мало людей, миссис Фигль внимательно следила за происходящим.  
— Брендон?  
Он вздохнул и пошел на казнь.  
— Брендон, ты одолжил у Стэна «Над пропастью во ржи»?  
Она поправила очки.  
— Да, миссис Фигль.  
— Ты прочел книгу?  
— Треть книги, если честно, — ответил Брендон.  
— Треть книги — это гораздо лучше, чем ничего, — похвалила миссис Фигль. — Присаживайся.  
Тони пришел за пару минут до начала урока, сел на первый ряд и даже не посмотрел в сторону Брендона. В результате такого маневра большую часть урока Брендон посвятил попыткам прожечь в спине Тони дыру при помощи взгляда и ярости.  
Были разные девочки и мальчики. Некоторые вешались на шею Брендону сами, некоторых вешал он. Ему нравилось, что они заглядывали ему в рот и ждали, когда он посмотрит в их сторону.  
Энтони Брайт не только не ответил на сообщение в социальной сети, которое _точно_ прочел — Брендон три раза проверил это. Нет, он совершил куда более серьезный проступок — не поздоровался с утра.  
Обсуждали книгу. Брендон слышал вопросы, которые задавала ученикам миссис Фигль. Слышал сбивчивую историю Стэна, который поделился своими мыслями. Кое-кто возразил ему, кое-кто — поддержал его. Все происходило будто на заднем плане, было декорациями. Брендон ждал, когда Брайт повернется.  
— К следующему занятию я надеюсь увидеть ваши эссе. Необязательно писать много. Главное — напишите от души. Мне будет интересно увидеть ваши мысли о главном герое. Что вам понравилось в Холдене, а что вызвало возмущение? Холден — непростой персонаж. Мало кого он оставляет равнодушными. Надеюсь, вам хватит времени дочитать книгу и написать эссе. Хорошего всем дня, до следующей встречи.  
Миссис Фигль ушла. Брендон мысленно повторял ее слова. Какие мысли у него вызвал главный герой? Непростой персонаж? Брендон думал, она станет учить их, как правильно понимать книгу. Она ведь все время твердила им, как они должны вести себя.  
— Привет, — несмотря на все приготовления появление Тони застало его врасплох.  
— Привет, — Брендон попытался небрежно откинуться на спинку стула и поискал взглядом Стэна, но тот уже выходил из класса.  
— Вчера на химии вам дали сложное задание. Открывал?  
— Химию? — Брендон пытался вспомнить, был он на химии или нет.  
— Ладно, проехали. Сегодня после уроков...  
— Пошли, — Брендон протащил Тони и его ноутбук через класс, потом по коридору до ближайшего туалета. Нашел кабинку, которая была свободна, прошел вперед и потянул на себя.  
Он не помнил, какой именно предмет они пропустили. Несколько раз звонил смартфон Тони, но быстро отключался. Они продолжали целоваться, и теперь Брендон перешел на следующий уровень — залез под одежду.  
Несколько раз дверь хлопала — кто-то заходил и уходил из туалета. Они не обращали внимания. Умные люди давно перестали заглядывать в занятые кабинки, особенно когда там стояло больше одной пары ног.  
— Что ты там говорил про «после уроков»? — спросил Брендон, когда прозвенел звонок.  
— После уроков? — Тони явно забыл о разговоре, который сам же начал.  
Они вышли из туалета, продолжая обсуждать бесполезные планы. Брендон думал, какой еще урок можно пробить и как далеко он продвинется в этом случае. О чем думал Тони, понятно было по остекленевшему взгляду и отсутствующей улыбке.  
— С Дейвом же будем заниматься, забыл?  
— Помню я. В прошлый раз мистер Джефферсон отпустил быстро.  
— Просто Люси чуть не свалилась...  
— Она свалилась!  
Они продолжали идти по коридору, погруженные в мысли, беседуя ни о чем, когда путь им преградила шеренга черноволосых товарищей.  
— Далеко намылились, голубки? — спросила Нора.  
По скрещенным на груди рукам, выражению лица и строгому пучку на голове Брендон понял, что она настроена решительно.  
— Да мы...  
— Да я...  
— Как договаривались, Дэнни, — сказала Нора.  
Дэнни подбежал к Тони и схватил его под руку. Нора и Стэн проделали то же самое с Брендоном. Люси оглядывалась по сторонам — видимо, следила, чтобы их не заметили учителя.  
«Прямо план придумали, молодцы какие!» — восхитился Брендон.  
Их потащили в один из вечно пустующих классов, где учитель биологии развел сомнительную оранжерею. Когда дверь захлопнулась, в классе их оказалось пятеро. Люси осталась снаружи — дежурить.  
— Ты думал, что будет так просто, да? — Нора прижала Брендона к стене, Дэнни активно помогал ей, прижимая правую руку Брендона.  
— Просто? Нора, ты чего? Я же вместе с вами хожу на эти дурацкие отработки...  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Хотел с нами развлечься и кинуть, да? Типа, мы такие простаки, что нас легко развести. Поставишь себе галочки, с кем переспал, кого обманул, а потом отошлешь, как Мару с Джорджем, да? Я все выясняла у них, понял? Мы поговорили вчера, и оказалось, что ты с ними так и поступил. И до них еще с одними ребятами. И до них, и так, черт тебя дери, до бесконечности. Слышишь, Брайт? Тебя он тоже кинет.  
— Да что ты несешь, Нора? У тебя месячные или ты по жизни сука?  
Она размахнулась и со всей силы ударила его по лицу:  
— Слышал что-нибудь про женскую солидарность? Это тебе от Люси за то, что ты ляпнул про Дэнни.  
Брендон скосил взгляд на несчастного Дэнни, который дрожал, но продолжал держать его руку возле стены, как будто это могло спасти планету от смертельного вируса.  
— Люси, наверное, ходит на секцию каратэ? — спросил Брендон.  
— Нет, Люси не ходит, поэтому она попросила меня, — Нора отступила, снова скрестила руки на груди. Брендон чувствовал, что ей страшно, а еще видел, что она не собирается отступать, и это в ней было единственным, что ему нравилось.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он.  
— Ты перед нами извинишься, понял? По-настоящему извинишься, от души. Отведешь нас в кино или в кафе, купишь нам пиццу. Будешь ржать над нашими шутками, будешь...  
— Ты сдурела? Да у меня денег нет, Нора, и потом, разве так поступают друзья?  
— Друзья?! Друзья, Брендон?! — лицо Норы исказилось от ярости. — Друзья не ведут себя так!  
— Что я должен был сделать? Сказать, что вас там не было, да? — Брендон легко вырвался из нелепого захвата Дэнни и пошел к Норе. — Вы сами прибежали по первому звонку. Ты выхлебала вискаря как заправский алкаш. Я тебя не заставлял это делать! И что теперь? Не понравилось, что я не побежал с тобой трахаться? Рыбка сорвалась с крючка, так теперь ты будешь читать мне проповеди?  
Она разозлилась сильнее — он задел ее за живое.  
— Ты — сукин сын, Брендон. И я знаю, где ты взял вискарь. Я слышала твой разговор с мамочкой. Веди себя хорошо, или я схожу к миссис Фигль и расскажу ей все про твоего дружочка.  
Брендон прикусил язык. Колкости, которые он хотел высказать ей, застряли в горле рыбной косточкой. Он не мог просто проглотить обиду, но и продолжать было нельзя.  
— Какой дружочек, Нора? — вмешался Тони.  
— Его дружочек, Фредди, старикан, который втихую таскает из мусора булочки, — ответила Нора.  
— Дворник? — удивился Тони.  
— Он не дворник! — заорал Брендон. — Он не дворник, мать вашу, чтоб вы... Он не дворник! И у него сын умер, понятно вам? Пока вы там хотели повеселиться и потрахаться, я...  
Брендон почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Не над ситуацией — над ней он потерял контроль, когда Нора и ее приспешники затащили его в оранжерею. Душный класс, который убирали раз в месяц. Летом он вонял пыльцой чудовищного количества растений. У Брендона слезились глаза.  
— Маменькин сыночек плачет? — стала смеяться Нора.  
— Эй, хватит! — возмутился Дэнни. — Ты что, не слышала его? У старика сын умер. Зачем ты смеешься?  
— Да ему нет дела до этого старика! Ему ни до кого нет дела, он только про себя думает, ты что, не видишь? Это же все спектакль! Чтоб нас разжалобить. Сейчас он отсюда выйдет и будет сочинять про нас истории, как сочинял про Мару с Джорджем...  
— Да что ты несешь? — Брендон подошел к Норе вплотную. Возможно, лицо его выглядело зловеще, потому что она сделала пару шагов назад и столкнулась с ветками пальмы. — Какие к чертям истории? Мне до лампочки эти придурки. Надо мне было еще истории про них сочинять...  
— Ты рассказал миссис Фигль, что они трахались в подсобке, и их чуть не исключили...  
— Нора! — возмутился Брендон, перебивая ее. — Ты понимаешь, что они _правда_ трахались в подсобке и их поймали на этом? Я ничего не говорил суке Фигль, ни про кого. Ни про них, ни про других учеников. Я — не стукач. Да, я люблю хорошо провести время, но именно поэтому вы и захотели со мной тусоваться, разве нет?  
Он снова чувствовал, что понимает, как расставлены фигуры. Нора была сбита с толку, Дэнни сочувствовал ему, Стэн и Тони были совсем рядом с дверью, никто из них не держал другого, они были немыми свидетелями спектакля.  
— Урод, — сказала Нора. — Ненавижу тебя.  
— Да с какой стати?  
— Мне придется привести сюда мать, из-за тебя, — сказала она.  
— Да что здесь такого? — удивился Брендон. — Ты же не святая, пускай Фигль познакомится с твоей мамашей...  
— Они давно знакомы, — Нора отводила взгляд. — Мама в больнице. Лечится, понятно? Ей нельзя волноваться. В понедельник ее выпишут, я обещала миссис Фигль, что сама ей все расскажу и приведу. Если она узнает, она опять попадет... короче, ее опять закроют.  
— В больницу? — Брендон не мог понять, что происходит. Он посмотрел на Стэна, на Дэнни, на Тони — они молчали и смотрели в пол. — Нора, да объясни ты нормально!  
— Она лечится, что тут непонятного? — крикнула Нора. — Лечится, в психушке. Доволен?! И я должна рассказать ей, что пила в школе. Как думаешь, она обрадуется?  
— Ни хрена себе... — протянул Брендон. — Слушай, но ведь можно сделать так, чтоб она не приходила. Какая-то глупость — это же просто пьянка. Ты же не наркоту продавала на улице. Фигль же живой человек! Можно попросить ее...  
— Я просила, — ответила Нора. — Она не вызывает мать по пустякам. Из-за плохих оценок или типа того. Но она сказала, если мать не способна посещать школу, когда ее вызывают, миссис Фигль напишет в комиссию. Мать лишат прав, мол, она не может меня воспитывать... Понимаешь ты, придурок? — она снова сорвалась на крик. — Все из-за тебя!  
— Нора, хватит, — снова попросил Дэнни. — Зачем ты так? Он же не знал...  
— Конечно, не знал, — подтвердил Брендон. — Слушай, я ведь не держу в голове, какие у кого проблемы, я просто...  
— Ты просто творишь всякие гадости, да! Знаешь, зачем я пошла? Сказать? Чтоб они от меня не отвернулись. Дэнни на тебя смотрел как на чертова супергероя. Даже Стэну ты понравился. И Люси — она тихая, но тоже пошла. Все пошли. Если бы я осталась, ты просто отнял бы их у меня, понял? У меня, кроме них, никого нет!  
Брендон не знал, что отвечать, но, повинуясь секундному порыву, подошел ближе, обнял Нору и прижал к себе.  
— Извини, — сказал он. Нора схватила его за воротник куртки — скорее всего, хотела оттолкнуть, но потом передумала и прижалась. Она плакала, Брендон держал ее в руках, а Стэн, Дэнни и Тони молча стояли поодаль.  
Когда рыдания утихли, Нора, вытерла слезы рукавом, размазывая тушь и подводку, так что стала на секунду похожа на актрису клипов готических групп.  
— Ты только нас не прокляни, ладно? — пошутил Брендон.  
— Если будете себя вести хорошо, — она шмыгнула носом.  
— Надо идти на уроки, да? — спросил Брендон.  
— Вали, мне придется... да, короче, валите все, — она махнула им рукой.  
Брендон не стал спорить — они пошли к выходу и осторожно прикрыли дверь. Стэн подошел к Люси и сказал ей что-то на ухо — она побежала к оранжерее.  
В пустом коридоре раздавались отголоски уроков. Шипение из кабинета химии, крики громкого обсуждения, нервный стук по столу. Ребята расходились по кабинетам. Брендон прошел коридор до конца, дождался, пока рядом с ним не останется никого и пошел к директрисе.  
— Мистер Роуз? — она выглядела удивленной.  
— Можно мне кофе, мистер Уилсон? — попросил Брендон, когда в дверном проеме показалась голова дружелюбного секретаря.  
— Конечно, Брендон! — Колин расплылся в улыбке и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Миссис Фигль, я здесь по поводу ребят... По поводу Норы.  
— Мисс Латинг наказана, как и...  
— Можно я скажу, миссис Фигль?  
— Хорошо, Брендон, говори. Хуже уже не будет, — директриса поправила очки и аккуратно отхлебнула кофе из фарфоровой кружки.  
— Я знаю, что я в старшей школе для вас — как заноза в заднице. Правда, знаю. Я думал, сходить пару раз, чтоб порадовать маму, а потом уйти. Но все это... дядя Фред, Блестяшка, Нора... все неправильно. Слушайте, я хочу помочь.  
— Помочь? — она поставила кружку на стол и еще раз поправила очки. — Не думала, что услышу такое.  
— Я обещаю, что буду вести себя, как примерный ученик, целый месяц. Буду ходить на уроки, делать домашние задания...  
— Ты _уже_ пообещал это, Брендон.  
— Да вы не хуже меня знаете, что все это — курам на смех. Но я хочу помочь Норе. Она ведь из-за меня влезла в эту историю. Не вызывайте ее маму в школу, ладно? И я буду ходить на уроки, вы про меня не услышите. Обещаю, я буду.  
— Я верю, что ты говоришь искренне, Брендон, но я не могу сделать то, что ты просишь. Нора живет... — миссис Фигль сняла очки. — У Норы очень тяжелые условия. Она работает, учится, а еще ей приходится посещать маму в... в больнице. Она ведь рассказала тебе, я права?  
— Да, она рассказала, что ее мать в психиатрической больнице.  
— Тогда я не выдаю ее секрет, — миссис Фигль покрутила очки в руках. — Видишь ли, я не думаю, что Нора справится. Она старается — это правда, но она всего лишь подросток. У нее нет возможности пойти на работу, на такую, где ей будут хорошо платить. И она не хочет бросать учебу, что я весьма одобряю. Если ее мать в таком состоянии, что не может прийти сюда даже из-за серьезного проступка...  
— Миссис Фигль! — воскликнул Брендон. — Ведь мы просто... слушайте, да там не было ничего такого. Это все я, понимаете? Я напился. Я там... в общем, ладно, я вам все расскажу, чтоб вы поняли.  
Миссис Фигль терпеливо ждала.  
— Вы же знаете Фредди, да?  
— Мистера Альбрехсона? Конечно, он давно работает в этой школе. Думаю, он знает о ней больше, чем я.  
— Вы в курсе, что его сын умер?  
Повисла тишина, Брендон понял, что она знает и про тюрьму, и про несвоевременную кончину. Про все.  
— Он просто рассказал мне, а я подумал... ну, знаете, подумал, что все это так странно. Вот он все время работает тут, и я его так хорошо знаю. У меня было паршивое настроение, миссис Фигль, и я выпил. Я думал, просто посмеяться с ними в библиотеке. Отметить первый день в школе. Но потом все как-то...  
— Я понимаю, — миссис Фигль выдавила подобие улыбки. — Брендон, я правда понимаю тебя. Мне было искренне жаль мистера Альбрехсона. Но в том и отличие. Разве ты не видишь? Без контроля взрослого человека ты нашел бутылку виски и так заглушил свое горе...  
— Да разве взрослые не напиваются? — удивился Брендон. — Мой отец напивается, если его любимая команда проиграла! Да вы постоянно пьете, просто рассказываете нам, что это плохо. И потом, миссис Фигль, я знаю, что это плохо. Правда! Но вас там не было, вы не знаете, как он это рассказал, и я... В общем, я не могу допустить, чтобы из-за меня мама Норы опять попала в...  
— Брендон, — прервала миссис Фигль. — Возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста.  
Он посмотрел на мокрые кулаки и понял, что плакал. В кабинете чертовой директрисы.  
— Брендон, я знаю, что многим из вас очень сложно. Я пришла на это место не из-за того, что быть директором школы — простая работа. Каждый день я чувствую, как десятки учеников ненавидят меня и желают моей скорой смерти под колесами фургончика молочника.  
«Много же она знает», — невольно восхитился Брендон.  
— Некоторым ученикам нужна помощь. Тебе, мистеру Брайту...  
— Ему-то зачем помогать? — удивился Брендон.  
— Родители заперли его в огромном доме и пичкают бесполезными репетиторами, — ответила миссис Фигль. — Я надеялась, ты хорошо повлияешь на него.  
— Я? На _него_?  
— Я знаю, что ты добрый, Брендон. И ты, в отличие от мистера Брайта, хорошо знаешь, что такое жизнь. Твоя мама хорошо воспитала тебя, вот почему ты здесь. Хочешь защитить Нору. Наверное, кто-то сочтет меня легкомысленной...  
«Я бы на них посмотрел!»  
-... но я соглашусь на твое предложение. Я скажу Норе, что ее мама может не приходить в школу. И ты выполнишь свое обещание. Мы договоримся о целом месяце. Ты будешь ходить на уроки и делать домашнее задание, ты не будешь употреблять алкоголь, не будешь заставлять других делать это... Брендон, я уверена, что ты знаешь, как следует вести себя, чтобы выполнить обещание.  
— Конечно, миссис Фигль! — обрадовался Брендон.  
— Значит, мы договорились, — она надела очки. — Ты ведь дочитаешь книгу?  
— Книгу? — он спохватился — книга осталась у Стэна.  
Миссис Фигль выдвинула ящик своего стола и достала совершенно новый экземпляр. Он мягко опустился на стол.  
— Пусть она будет подарком, — сказала миссис Фигль.  
Брендон взял книгу, спрятал в карман куртки и стал прощаться с директрисой.  
Колин дал ему на выходе пластиковый стаканчик с кофе.  
— Спасибо, — удивился Брендон.  
— Тебя ждут, — Колин кивнул на дверь.  
Они стояли там — Дэнни, вцепившийся в руку Люси, Стэн, обнимающий Нору, и Тони с ноутбуком, который прижимал к груди вместо щита.  
— Ну? — спросил Тони.  
— Тебе не надо приводить маму, — сказал Брендон Норе. Она счастливо улыбнулась и уткнулась носом в плечо Стэна.  
Брендон не стал удивляться, что они обманули его, притворились, что разошлись по классам, попрятались по углам. Или отпросились — расспрашивать не хотелось. Он наслаждался моментом.  
— Что будем делать, когда Дейв нас отпустит? — спросила Люси. Только теперь Брендон заметил, что на ней был спортивный костюм — скорее всего, в насмешку над требованием мистера Джефферсона.  
— Нора, у тебя вечером найдется время? Мы принесем пиццу.  
— У тебя же нет денег, — улыбнулась Нора.  
— У меня нет, зато у Тони есть.  
Тони пожал плечами, но улыбка выдавала его. Брендон подошел и поцеловал его — как в комнате, где они были совершенно одни. Нора демонстративно прокашлялась, Дэнни стал улюлюкать, Люси сказала: «Дураки!». Стэн промолчал, но Брендон спиной чувствовал, что это дружеское молчание.  
После пары кругов, которые мистер Джефферсон заставил их пробежать, они купили в киоске ледяной газировки и разлеглись на газоне, стараясь восстановить дыхание. На небе быстро летели по своим делам облака. Брендон держал за руку Тони, представляя, как они окажутся одни в комнате или в доме или на планете...  
— Надо идти, сейчас старикан нас прогонит, — сказала Нора.  
— Вы идите, я вас догоню, — ответил Брендон.  
Они прошли за территорию школы и там остались, чтобы дождаться его и допить газировку. Брендон уже не помнил, когда в последний раз пил газировку в компании сверстников. Обычно это был виски или хотя бы пиво. Но сейчас ему было так легко, будто он выпил самый крутой коктейль на свете. Такой, которого никогда не пробовал.  
— Дядя Фред!  
— Чего тебе, Брендон? — Фредди выглядел немного помятым — должно быть, после очередной пьянки.  
— Хотел сказать спасибо.  
— За что, сынок?  
Брендон подошел и обнял старика так, как несколько часов назад обнял Нору — просто так, потому что ему нечего было добавить. Руки Фредди похлопали Брендона по спине — легонько, как почти не задевая.  
— Ладно тебе, Брендон, — сказал старик сурово, но Брендон видел, что не зря отправил ребят и остался.  
— До завтра, дядя Фред!  
Брендон пошел к Тони и остальным. Они ждали его под тенью высокого дерева. Смеялись над шуткой Норы. Брендон подумал, что предложит остальным помочь ей с уборкой дома и посмотрит, что еще можно сделать. Наверняка, они многое смогут, если объединят усилия. Надо только понять, с чего начать.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
